Entre insultos y groserias puede nacer el amor
by Esteffy
Summary: cap.14, el final, que pasara con Draco, con Hermione, seguiran juntos?
1. Una comica platica y un nuevo chico

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama pensando que era su ultimo dia de vacaciones antes de volver a Hogwarts, ya habia terminado todos sus deberes e iba a empezar su ultimo curso en la escuela en la que conocio a sus dos mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.  
  
No habia sabido nada de ellos en todo el verano y ella se sentia bastante triste por eso pero la verdad ella tampoco les habia escrito desde que fue el cumpleaños de Harry.  
  
Se estaba preparando para dormir, al dia siguiente iria a la estacion King's Cross para tomar el expresso de Hogwarts.  
  
Se sentia feliz de volver a su adorada escuela y de reencontrarse con sus amigos.  
  
Se acosto en su cama y se durmió rapidamente.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se desperto a las 7 am y se fue a bañar, salio del baño y se puso unos jeans y una camisa (N/A o polera como le digan ustedes) color azul cielo.  
  
Bajo a desayunar y sus papas ya estaban despiertos y ya tenian listo el desayuno.  
  
Hermione se sento a desayunar.  
  
Buenos dias-dijo ella.  
  
Buenos dias- respondieron sus papas.  
  
Como dormiste-pregunto su papa.  
  
Bien y tu-respondio Bien tambien gracias-dijo el señor Granger volviendo a ver su periodico.  
  
Cuando dieron las 10 am Hermione le dijo a su papa que si la podia llevar a la estacion King's Cross y el señor Granger accedio.  
  
Hermione se despidio de su mama y subio al auto, ya que estaban andando su papa empezo a hablar.  
  
Hija, es hora de que hablemos de novios.  
  
Umm, ok ¿qué me quieres decir?-pregunto Hermione algo extrañada de lo que habia dicho su papa.  
  
Pues lo que te quiero decir es que no me opongo a que tengas novio, solo que tengas la responsabilidad de......bueno ya sabes-dijo su papa algo incomodo con el tema. (N/A que conservador verdad?)  
  
No papa no se de que me hablas-dijo Hermione al ver que su papa se sentia incomodo, aprovecho la platica para jugar con su papa.  
  
No me digas que no sabes por que eso no te lo creo-dijo su papa perdiendo un poco la paciencia.  
  
En verdad no se-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa inocente.  
  
HABLO DE TENER RELACIONES SEXUALES, S-E-X-O, ENTIENDES-dijo el señor Granger gritando y completamente rojo.  
  
No tenias por que ponerte asi papa- dijo Hermione algo asustada.  
  
Lo siento hija creo que perdi un poco la paciencia- dijo el señor Granger. Llegaron a la estacion y Hermione se despidio de su papa antes de pasar la barrera (pues a el no le gustaba cruzarla).  
  
Al cruzar la barrera Hermione no vio a ninguno de sus amigos y empezo a buscarlos y cuando iba caminando sin notarlo choco con un muchacho que nunca antes habia visto, era alto, delgado, de tez blanca, y ojos color miel.  
  
Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba-se disculpo Hermione.  
  
No hay problema-respondio el chico con una sonrisa- me llamo Ryan Walters (N/A que feo nombre pero no se me ocurrio otro)  
  
Me llamo Hermione Granger-dijo Hermione- ¿es tu primer año en Hogwarts?  
  
Si antes iba en una escuela de Norte America, pero nos mudamos y voy a entrar a séptimo curso en Hogwarts, a ver en que casa me toca.-dijo Ryan.  
  
Antes de que Hermione pudiese hablar se escucho un grito.  
  
HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEE.  
  
??????????????????????????  
  
N/A les gusto o de plano lo odiaron por favor dejen reviews. Ahora lo que sigue, las dedicatorias, bueno a quien se lo dedico dejenme ver......................................................................... ............................................................................ .....................oooooooooh ya se a mi hermanita Andrea que dudo mucho que lo lea pero igual se lo dedico.  
  
Reviews por favor los ocupo para continuar con la historia gracias  
  
Se despide de ustedes Esteffy 


	2. sentimientos desconocidos

No hay problema-respondio el chico con una sonrisa- me llamo Ryan Walters (N/A que feo nombre pero no se me ocurrio otro)  
  
Me llamo Hermione Granger-dijo Hermione- ¿es tu primer año en Hogwarts?  
  
Si antes iba en una escuela de Norte America, pero nos mudamos y voy a entrar a séptimo curso en Hogwarts, a ver en que casa me toca.-dijo Ryan.  
  
Antes de que Hermione pudiese hablar se escucho un grito.  
  
HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEE.  
  
Hermione volteo rapidamente y vio a Ron y a Harry acercándose a ella, cuando finalmente llegaron vieron a Ryan como si fuese un bicho raro.  
  
Hola chicos-dijo Hermione-¿cómo se la pasaron este verano?  
  
Yo me la pase bastante bien ya que Dumbledore a la semana de que salimos de Hogwarts me dejo ir a La Madriguera con Ron y su familia-dijo Harry contento, y luego con una sonrisa picara- pero quien se la paso de maravilla fue aquí mi amigo.  
  
Ron volteo a ver a Harry totalmente rojo y luego a Hermione.  
  
¿Por qué? ¿qué paso en el verano? A ver cuenten-dijo Hermione.  
  
Luego te contamos, primero presentanos a tu amigo-dijo Ron tratando de cambiar de tema.  
  
Oh perdon, chicos el es Ryan-dijo Hermione- Ryan el es Ron Weasley y el Harry Potter.  
  
Mucho gusto-se dijeron entre si los tres.  
  
Ryan viene de Norte America y va a entrar a séptimo curso de Hogwarts- explico Hermione.  
  
Bueno basta de platicas que el tren ya esta saliendo-dijo Harry.  
  
Buscaron un vagon vacio y como siempre era el ultimo, se acomodaron los cuatro en el vagon (para esto Ryan ya se habia acoplado con ellos)  
  
Toda la mitad del camino se la pasaron hablando de sus vacaciones y haciendole preguntas a Ryan.  
  
¿Por qué tu familia se mudo a Inglaterra?-pregunto Ron.  
  
A mi papa le dieron un trabajo aca en el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra y el me busco un lugar en Hogwarts, y ya.-respondio Ryan.  
  
Bueno, ya suficiente interrogatorio para Ryan, ahora hablemos de tus vacaciones Ron-dijo Hermione con una mirada picara.  
  
Eh...... bueno pues yo-empezo a decir Ron mientras se ponia rojo como el color de su pelo-puesqueyatengonovia.  
  
¿Qué dijiste? No te entendi-dijo Hermione.  
  
Que ya tengo novia-dijo Ron un poco mas seguro.  
  
Oooooooooooooooouuuuuuu-dijo Hermione- ¿y se puede saber quien es?  
  
Pues es alguien que tu conoces-dijo Ron.  
  
Ok pero quien-dijo Hermione.  
  
Bueno aquí va-dijo Ron- Parvati.  
  
¿Qué? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo?-dijo Hermione sorprendida.  
  
Lo que pasa es que me mando una carta cuando salimos de vacaciones diciéndome que queria que nos cartearamos y pues yo accedi y después de un tiempo la vimos en el callejón Diagon y pues le pregunte y me dijo que si- dijo Ron.  
  
Vaya ¡felicidades!-dijo Hermione.  
  
Y en eso empezo a bromear diciendo que era la unica muchacha sin novio en todo Hogwarts y estaba recargada en Ryan que se estaba partiendo de la risa al igual que Ron y Harry y entonces entra Draco Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas estupidos Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
Draco habia cambiado muchísimo, ya no tenia el pelo engominado hacia atrás sino que lo traia sin goma(o gomina como le digan) y lo tenia un poco alborotado que lo hacia ver guapísimo (N/A a quien no le gustaria estar en ese vagon viéndolo ^_^).  
  
Vio a Hermione apoyada en Ryan y habia sentido algo que nunca antes habia sentido, tenia ganas de partirle la cara a ese chico que el no conocia.  
  
Queria tener a Hermione apoyada en el como lo hacia con ese chico.  
  
¡VAYA! La sangresucia tiene novio-fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decir a Draco, aunque sentia punzadas por haberla llamado sangresucia.  
  
Largate de aquí imbecil, nadie te invito-dijo Hermione casi sin ganas.  
  
Que vas a hacer, le vas a pedir a tu noviecito que me corra-dijo Draco.  
  
Para tu información no es mi novio, y no necesito pedirle a nadie que todos en este vagon queremos correrte-dijo Hermione friamente.  
  
Si Malfoy, mas vale que te largues o te rompemos la cara- dijo Ron.  
  
Oh estoy asustadísimo-dijo Draco riéndose- vamonos , no vamos a manchar nuestras manos con estos.  
  
Malfoy se marcho pero se quedo pensando.  
  
¿qué fue lo que senti? ¿por qué me dolio decirle sangresucia y verla con ese idiota? Aunque hay que admitir Hermione esta como quiere. Genial ahora la llamas Hermione.-Todos estos pensamientos estaban pasando por la mente de Draco.  
  
VOLVIENDO AL VAGON DE HERMIONE  
  
¿quién era el?-pregunto Ryan.  
  
Oh nada mas que el chico mas insoportable de todo Hogwarts-respondio Hermione.  
  
Ya cambiando de tema-dijo Harry- ¿a que casa quieres entrar?  
  
Bueno, me han hablado mucho de las casas de Hogwarts, me gustaria cualquiera menos Slytherin-respondio Ryan.  
  
De esa casa es ese iditota de Malfoy-dijo Hermione.  
  
Oh, ¿y en que casa estan ustedes?-pregunto Ryan.  
  
Nosotros estamos en Gryffindor-dijo Ron.  
  
En eso se abrio la puerta del vagon y entro..........  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
N/A  
  
¿qué les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y quisiera agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews.  
  
Si les gusto o si odiaron este capitulo espero que me dejen reviews, acepto de todo. Atte. esteffy 


	3. accidente

Oh, ¿y en que casa estan ustedes?-pregunto Ryan.  
  
Nosotros estamos en Gryffindor-dijo Ron.  
  
En eso se abrio la puerta del vagon y entro..........  
  
¡PARVATI!-grito Ron emocionado.  
  
Hola Ronnie ¿cómo estas?-dijo mientras se acercaba.  
  
Paravati habia llegado a donde estaba sentado Ron y le dio un beso en la boca y luego se sento a un lado de el.  
  
Yo bien y tu-dijo Ron completamente rojo por el beso.  
  
Igual-dijo Parvati- ¡hola chicos! Lo siento no los habia visto.  
  
Hola- respondieron con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Te extrañe muchísimo en lasa vacaciones Ronnie-dijo Parvati.  
  
Yo tambien-dijo Ron ligeramente rojo por que le decia "Ronnie".  
  
Siguieron la otra mitad platicando los cinco alegremente (aunque Ron estaba mirando a Parvati).  
  
Llegaron a Hogwarts sin ninguna novedad, cuando bajaron del tren alguien paso rapidamente entre Hermione y Ryan jalando a Hermione.  
  
Antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta estaba atrás de el expresso de Hogwarts enfrente de Draco Malfoy.  
  
¿qué quieres Malfoy?-dijo Hermione algo irritada. ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?-dijo Draco con una sonrisa.  
  
Pues si no quieres nada, mejor me voy-dijo Hermione.  
  
Bueno si quiero algo-dijo Draco.  
  
¿qué?-dijo Hermione.  
  
Tenia ganas de insultar a alguien, "sangresucia"-dijo Draco maliciosamente.  
  
Ya terminastes por que no quiero perder mi tiempo con estupidos como tu- dijo Hermione algo dolida.  
  
Se alejo corriendo mientras Draco pensaba.  
  
¿por qué no le pude decir lo que sentia? ¿por qué tuve que salir con mis estupideces de siempre? ¿y que siento por ella? Ni yo mismo lo se.  
  
Mientras Hermione pensaba.  
  
¿por qué me dolio tanto que me dijera "sangresucia"?siempre me lo ha dicho ¿pero por que me dolio? ¿qué demonios me pasa? Seguramente por que no he comido, si eso debe ser.  
  
Camino hacia el castillo con estas preguntas dándole vueltas en la cabeza y cuando llego entro al comedor y vio la mesa de Gryffindor, (bueno especialmente a cierta personita de cabello alborotado) y cuando vio a Hermione movio la cabeza bruscamente y siguió su camino a la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
La selección ya habia pasado y Ryan habia sido escogido para Gryffindor y estaba sentado con Hermione, Ron y Harry.  
  
En la mesa de Gryffindor estaban haciendole muchísimas preguntas a Harry de cómo habia vencido a Voldemort a finales del curso anterior, y el lo contaba sin muchos detalles (algo harto por tenerlo que platicar).  
  
Cuando termino su platica de cómo vencio a Voldemort los Gryffindors empezaron a preguntarle a Ryan de su familia y del lugar donde venia.  
  
Mi escuela se llamaba "Sage", es muy popular en Norte America aunque no es tan grande como esta-dijo Ryan.  
  
Todos empezaron a hacerle preguntas de cómo era Norte America y si tenia muchos amigos o quizas una novia. Ryan respondio a todo con mucha paciencia (N/A por que con tanto interrogatorio cualquiera la pierde ^_^).  
  
No tengo novia y si tenia muchísimos amigos, todavía estamos en contacto por medio de cartas, aunque los extraño muchísimo-dijo Ryan.  
  
Llego la hora de irse a dormir y el cuarteto se fue a su sala comun, cuando llegaron al retrato de la señora Gorda le dijeron la contraseña (Niza) y entraron.  
  
Se despidieron de Hermione y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, Dumbledore habia añadido una cama mas para Ryan y sus cosas ya estaban ahí (como de costumbre). Durmieron como piedras, todos pensando que por fin habian vuelto a casa.  
  
A la mañana siguiente les tocaba Cuidado de Criaturas magicas con Slytherin a la primera hora, después Historia de la magia y de ahí Herbología.  
  
Se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid y cuando llegaron estaba Hagrid con una jaula que tenia unas cosas que parecian colibríes pero con alas en la cabeza. Cuando ya estuvieron todos los alumnos Hagrid comenzo la clase.  
  
Estos son Billywigs, la clase de hoy consiste en que les corten el aguijon, ya que el profesor Snape los necesita para su clase de pociones.-dijo Hagrid.-¿alguien me puede decir que es un Billywig?  
  
Sin que nadie se sorprendiera Hermione levanto la mano.  
  
Si Hermione-dijo Hagrid.  
  
Los Billywigs son insectos que poseen alas en la cabeza y son realmente rapidos, tanto que es casi imposible verlos, tienen un aguijon que usan para defenderse y cuando llegan a picar a un humano este siente mareos y levitación.  
  
Muy bien Hermione, 10 puntos mas para Gryffindor-dijo Hagrid-bueno ya no me queda nada mas que explicar asi que a trabajar.  
  
Hagrid aparecio unas jaulas en las manos de los alumnos y los formo para que uno de los billywigs entraran a ella. (N/A ya se que parece como si fuesen niños de kinder pero no se me ocurrio nada mas u_u)  
  
Cuando todos tuvieron su Billywig empezo la feroz batalla de tratar de cortarles el aguijon sin que los picara.  
  
Mientras Hermione estaba con el suyo, Ryan le llamo y ella volteo y en ese momento su billywig la pico.  
  
Hermione se desmayo y estaba comenzando a elevarse cuando Ryan la sostuvo por la cintura. Draco que habia visto todo se acerco rapidamente a Hermioney le grito a Ryan:  
  
¡QUE LE HICISTE PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!  
  
Todos los alumnos voltearon a ver a Draco pero a el no le importo, la tomo por la cintura antes de que se elevara mas y se dirigio corriendo a la enfermeria.  
  
Todos los alumnos (Slytherin y Gryffindor) estaban atonitos. ¿Un Slytherin preocupándose por una Gryffindor?  
  
Los que no podian asimilarlo eran Harry y Ron ¿Malfoy preocupandose por Hermione?  
  
Mientras tanto en la enfermeria Draco le explicaba a Madame Pomfrey lo de los Billywigs.  
  
Bueno es la primera vez que trato con algo asi-dijo pensativamente Madame Pomfrey.  
  
¿Pero la podra curar verdad?-dijo Draco bastante ansioso.  
  
Si, pero creo que tendra que quedarse aquí el resto del dia-dijo Madame Pomfrey.- Así que mejor regresa a tus clases.  
  
¿Me puedo quedar con ella por lo menos lo que resta de esta clase?-pregunto con cara inocente.  
  
Madame Pomfrey dudo un momento pero al final accedio cuando vio la cara de niño bueno que ponia Draco (N/A a quien no le gustaria estar ahí viéndolo ^_^)  
  
Hermione, mi bella Hermione, me gustaria tanto decirte lo que siento, pero no puedo, por mi maldito orgullo, aparte de que dudo mucho que me perdones todos los insultos que te he dicho, no sabes como me duele llamarte "sangresucia"-dijo Draco.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
N/A apoco no es lindísimo mi Draco, bueno aquí quedo este capitulo hasta que me venga otro momento de inspiración (uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ya valio ^_^) bueno mientras tanto agradezco todos los reviews que me han mandado, son lo que mas me motiva a seguir escribiendo.  
  
POR FAVOR REVIEWS, PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO O SI DE PLANO LO ODIARON.  
  
Se despide Esteffy. 


	4. confesiones secretas

Hermione, mi bella Hermione, me gustaría tanto decirte lo que siento, pero no puedo, por mi maldito orgullo, aparte de que dudo mucho que me perdones todos los insultos que te he dicho, no sabes como me duele llamarte "sangresucia"-dijo Draco.  
  
Draco se quedo sentado a un lado de Hermione acariciándole el cabello, hasta que sonó la campana de la siguiente clase.  
  
Cuando terminaron todas las clases Draco decidió ir a ver a Hermione, pero en el camino escucho a Harry y a Ron que irían a verla así que decidió ir mas tarde.  
  
Harry y Ron llegaron a la enfermería (N/A después de todo un rato sin haber ido a verla, vaya amigos no creen -_-) y vieron a Hermione discutiendo con Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Pero si ya me siento bien, no veo la necesidad de pasar la noche aquí-decía Hermione.  
  
Te tengo que observar por toda la noche, por si no sabias esa "cosa" que te pico causa reacciones alérgicas y hasta levitación permanente-decía Madame Pomfrey.  
  
En eso se dio cuenta de que Harry y Ron estaban parados en la puerta escuchando toda la discusión.  
  
Que bueno que están aquí-dijo Madame Pomfrey- a ver si ustedes me ayudan a convencerla de que se quede a pasar la noche aquí.  
  
Dicho esto Madame Pomfrey salió de donde estaba Hermione y se dirigió a su oficina.  
  
Herms-dijo Harry-hazle caso a Madame Pomfrey, te tienen que observar para ver si no empiezas a levitar de nuevo.  
  
Si lo hace la bajamos con una resortera- le susurro Harry a Ron pero Hermione lo alcanzo a escuchar.  
  
¿Qué es una resortera?-pregunto Ron pero nadie le respondió.  
  
Ja ja-dijo en un tono molesto- por cierto, ¿quién me trajo acá?  
  
Ron y Harry se miraron y luego contestaron.  
  
Malfoy-dijeron al unísono.  
  
Parecía bastante preocupado-dijo Harry.  
  
Bueno suficiente platica, es hora de que se vayan, mi paciente necesita descansar-dijo Madame Pomfrey antes de que Hermione pudiera hablar.  
  
Bueno Herms nos vemos mañana-dijo Harry.  
  
Bye Herms-dijo Ron y los dos salieron de la enfermería.  
  
¿Malfoy preocupado por mí? Eso si no me lo creo ¿será verdad? Mejor le pregunto a Madame Pomfrey-pensaba Hermione.  
  
Madame Pomfrey-dijo Hermione.  
  
Sí querida-respondió Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Quería preguntarle, ¿quien me trajo a la enfermería?-dijo Hermione.  
  
Un chico de Slytherin, Malfoy creo que se llama, lo vi muy angustiado y me pidió permiso para quedarse contigo el resto de la hora.-dijo Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Ah ok gracias-dijo Hermione.  
  
Será mejor que duermas, ya te podrás ir mañana en la mañana-dijo Madame Pomfrey amablemente.  
  
Si gracias-dijo Hermione y se acostó a "dormir".  
  
Estuvo pensado un rato, ¿Malfoy preocupándose por ella? ¿Un Slytherin por una Gryffindor? La verdad era que el chico esta como quiere. ¡Vamos Hermione, sácate esas tonterías de la cabeza! ¡Él es un Slytherin y tu una Gryffindor! ¡Es algo imposible!  
  
Escucho unos pasos que interrumpieron sus pensamientos, se tapo rápidamente y se hizo la dormida.  
  
Hermione, mi bella chica, lamento no haber podido venir antes, espero que ya estes mejor-dijo Draco.-si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti, nunca creí que me llegaría a enamorar y menos de una Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione estaba escuchando todo esto y se quedo muda de la impresión, ¿Draco Malfoy estaba, técnicamente, declarándole su amor?  
  
Hermione volteo para verse cara a cara con él, con el chico que le había hecho toda su estancia en Hogwarts insoportable, con el Slytherin mas odiado por cualquier Gryffindor, con Draco Malfoy.  
  
¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
Draco se quedo paralizado, lo había escuchado, había escuchado lo que sentía por ella, ¿qué le decía? ¿Qué era lo que tenia que hacer? ¿Podría aceptar lo que sentía? ¿Qué le respondería?  
  
Vine a verte-dijo Draco.  
  
Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta, ¿Draco Malfoy le había dicho que venia a verla? ¿Estaba teniendo una pesadilla o mejor dicho un sueño?  
  
¿Por qué?-pregunto Hermione volviendo a la realidad.  
  
Pues por que............-dijo Draco.  
  
Por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin nada que decir, había algo en esos ojos cafés que le impedían hacer lo que siempre hacia, insultar.  
  
Hermione lo miraba fijamente, porque esos ojos grises sentía que se derretía todo su cuerpo cada vez que la miraba, ¿por qué se había quedado callado? ¿Por qué no le dijo sangresucia o algún otro insulto?  
  
¿Pues porque que?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
Pues por que se me dio la gana-dijo Draco tratando de recuperar su tono frío pero era casi imposible con esos grandes ojos cafés que el tanto amaba viéndolo.  
  
¿Seguro?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
Sí por que no lo estaría-dijo Draco.  
  
¿Para que viniste a verme?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
Bueno.................-dijo Draco quedándose nuevamente sin palabras (ya se que suena un poco repetitivo pero eso sucede con los hombres enamorados ^_^)  
  
¿Bueno que?-dijo Hermione en tono de burla.  
  
Bueno nada, no tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti, a una "sangresucia"- dijo Draco mientras se levantaba para irse.  
  
A Hermione estas palabras le dolieron como una estaca en el corazón, ¿por qué se sintió tan mal escuchando algo que el llevaba diciéndole siempre y nunca lo tomaba en cuenta?  
  
Lo vio pasar por la puerta, alejarse, escuchaba sus pasos alejándose por el oscuro pasillo, dejándola a ella sola y con un sentimiento de tristeza que la invadía.  
  
  
  
Draco caminaba por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos, ¿por demonios no le pudo haber dicho lo que sentía? Si tanto la amaba, ¿por qué no se lo pudo confesar?  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione volvió a clases y para mala suerte para todos los Gryffindors tocaba pociones dos horas con Slytherin.  
  
Hermione estaba pensando en Draco. ¿Seria cierto que la amaba? Bueno la verdad todavía no lo podía creer, era Draco Malfoy el chico sin sentimientos.  
  
Por su parte Draco Malfoy esperaba la clase ansiosamente, quería ver a Hermione, aunque no sabia como iba a reaccionar después de lo de la noche anterior.  
  
Cuando entro a la clase Snape empezó a explicar la poción que deberían hacer ese día con su usual cara de enojo. Puso a los alumnos por parejas.  
  
Weasley/Crabbe  
  
Potter/Goyle  
  
Granger/Parkinson (N/A a que creían que seria con Draco ^_^)  
  
Malfoy/Brown  
  
Walters/Patil  
  
Y así sucesivamente, Hermione estaba batallando con Parkinson por que se negaba a hacer la poción con ella, hasta que Snape le llamo la atención empezó a hacerla. Harry no tenia mucha suerte con Goyle por que aunque cooperara no tenia la suficiente inteligencia como para realizar la poción, lo mismo sucedía con Goyle. Lavender estaba en las nubes por estar con Draco Malfoy haciendo la poción, aunque el no se interesaba mucho por eso ni por hacer la poción ya que tenia la vista en otra mesa: la de Hermione.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Holaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, quisiera dedicárselo a todas las lindas personas que me han mandado reviews, ustedes son los que me han inspirado para continuar la historia. Por favor sigan mandando reviews los necesito para continuarla ok.  
  
Besos a todos ustedes. Se despide Esteffy 


	5. un besorobado?

Lavender estaba en las nubes por estar con Draco Malfoy haciendo la poción, aunque el no se interesaba mucho por eso ni por hacer la poción ya que tenia la vista en otra mesa: la de Hermione.  
  
La observaba detenidamente. ¿cómo era posible que se enamorara de ella? Habia que aceptar que era una de las chicas mas bonitas de Hogwarts, pero era un Gryffindor. El podia andar con cualquier chica que quisiera. ¿por qué exclusivamente de ella? No lo entendia todavía.  
  
Hermione pudo sentir a Draco mirándola, se volteo disimuladamente e hizo un pequeño contacto visual con Draco, al darse cuenta de esto volvio su mirada al caldero que Pansy veia con sumo asco.  
  
Draco empezo a cortar los ingredientes que Snape les habia pedido, mientras que Lavender platicaba con Parvati (a quien tampoco le habia ido mal) que estaba en la mesa de a lado.  
  
Terminaron la pocion y Snape se acerco a ver los resultados, le quito 10 puntos a Gryffindor por que las pociones de Ron y Harry quedaron de un morado mas claro del que deberia. A Slytherin le dio 10 puntos por que la pocion de Draco estaba bien hecha mientras que a Gryffindor solo le dio 5 por la pocion de Hermione aunque estuviese igual que la de Draco, pero Hermione no se quejo.  
  
Salieron de esa clase y como siempre Ron estaba enojado.  
  
-maldito hijo de #$%&-dijo Ron.  
  
-dejalo asi-dijo Hermione.  
  
Ron se asombro de que Hermione no le regañara por insultar a un profesor.  
  
-Herms, ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Ron.  
  
-claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Hermione.  
  
-pues por que no me regañaste cuando le dije hijo de #$%& a Snape-dijo Ron.  
  
-ah si, eso, no no importa-dijo Hermione.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban boquiabiertos. Iban caminando y Ryan los alcanzo.  
  
-hola-dijo Ryan.  
  
-hola-dijeron los tres.  
  
-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-por ahí-dijo Ryan pero rapidamente cambiando de tema dijo- insoportable clase no creen.  
  
-si-respondieron los tres.  
  
Se dirigieron al aula de transformaciones, cuando llegaron la profesora McGonagall todavía no llegaba, se sentaron en el banco que estaba hasta enfrente (Ryan en el banco de atrás ya que los bancos eran de tres), Lavender y Parvati estaban en el banco de atrás.  
  
-hola Ronnie-dijo Parvati con una sonrisa coqueta que hizo que Ron se sonrojara ligeramente (N/A claro seguramente tenia la cara del color de su cabello ^_^)  
  
-hola Parvati, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Ron.  
  
-bien y tu Ronnie-dijo Paravati.  
  
-bien-dijo Ron y dejaron de hablar por que la profesora McGonagall habia entrado al aula.  
  
Buenos dias clase-dijo McGonagall-hoy tendran que convertir una pluma en un ave. Todos los alumnos estaban trabajando (mas bien batallando ^_^) al final de la clase la unica que habia podido convertirla en ave fue Hermione (sin que nadie se sorprendiera). La de Ron se habia convertido en un vaso y la de Harry habia quedado igual. La de Neville se habia convertido en un raton y la de Ryan en un gato con plumas.  
  
Salieron del aula para ir al comedor, iban en camino cuando a Hermione le taparon la boca y la jalaron a un pasillo.  
  
Y Hermione-pregunto Harry.  
  
Seguramente tenia que ir a la biblioteca, ya sabes como es-dijo Ron.  
  
Ryan simplemente asintio y siguió caminando tranquilamente.  
  
Mientras tanto Hermione vio a la persona que la habia jalado y casi se desmaya de la impresión. Era Draco Malfoy.  
  
¿Qué quieres?-dijo Hermione.  
  
queria preguntarte algo- dijo Draco.  
  
¿Qué?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
¿escuchaste algo anoche que estabas en la enfermeria y que yo pase por ahí?- dijo Draco sin su usual voz fria que lo caracterizaba.  
  
¿algo como que?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
Pues no se lo que sea que hayas escuchado-dijo Draco.  
  
Nada que fuese interesante-mintio Hermione.  
  
¿estas segura?-pregunto Draco mientras se acercaba sensualmente a ella.  
  
Si, estoy segura-dijo Hermione algo nerviosa.  
  
En menos de lo que se imaginaba se encontraba besando a Draco Malfoy, al principio Hermione trato de zafarse de el pero al final habia respondido al beso, paso de ser un beso tierno a uno apasionado, como si estuviesen compitiendo. Termino el beso ya que a los dos les faltaba la respiración, estaban agitados, no sabian por que había sucedido. Hermione volteo a ver a Draco y después salio corriendo de ahí sin decir una palabra. Draco tampoco habia dicho nada, se habia quedado pensando, ¿Cómo dejo que sus sentimientos lo traicionaran? ¿Por qué lo habia hecho? ¿tanto le gustaba como para dejar su orgullo de lado y besar a una Gryffindor? Que no era una simple Gryffindor, era la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo y aparte era hija de muggles.  
  
Mientras tanto Hermione se dirigia al comedor pensando, ¿Cómo fue posible que pasara eso? ¿Por qué no habia tratado de librarse de ese beso? ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy la habia besado? ¿era verdad lo que habia escuchado en la enfermeria? ¿Draco de verdad la amaba?  
  
Llego al comedor y Ron y Harry la habian volteado a ver como interrogandola. Se sento en el asiento de siempre,empezo a mirar su plato, de repente se le habia ido el hambre.  
  
¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Harry.  
  
Fui a la....-empezo a decir Hermione- biblioteca.  
  
mmmmmmm-dijo Harry dejando ese asunto por la paz.  
  
Ron y Parvati estaban platicando animadamente aunque eran un poco melosos, Ryan que estaba a un lado de ellos los miraba con cara de asco y después miraba a Harry como pidiendo ayuda. Harry nada mas lo veia divertido. Hermione levanto la vista y vio a Draco entrando al comedor, la volteo a ver y después bajo la cabeza avergonzado, se dirigio con paso firme a la mesa de Slytherin y se sento a un lado de Pansy que estaba hablando de sus pupilentes violetas que la hacian ver como a un extraterrestre.  
  
  
  
Pasaron dos semanas sin que Draco hablara con ella, ni siquiera pasaba a la mesa de Gryffindor a molestar a Harry.  
  
¿Qué le pasa a este?-se preguntaba Ron.-ya no esta molestando.  
  
Quiza se dio cuenta de que es insoportable y quiere enmendar sus errores- dijo Harry riendose.  
  
Si claro, y mañana lo veremos con unos borreguitos y un vestido rosa-dijo Ron.  
  
Harry y Ron se empezaron a reir de sus propias ocurrencias mientras que Hermione simplemente los veia. A ella no se le hacia muy divertido que Draco no se acercara a ellos, tan siquiera para molestar, ya habian pasado dos semanas y todavía no les hacia nigun gesto o algo que el acostumbrara. La verdad lo extrañaba, aunque pareciera una tonteria.  
  
Ese dia Hermione se dirigia a la biblioteca para hacer sus deberes, llego y vio a Draco sentado en la mesa que ella usualmente ocupaba. Se acerco y se sento en la mesa de a lado. Draco la miro y simplemente bajo la cabeza. Hermione noto que Draco no tenia ningun libro.  
  
Hola-dijo Hermione, aun sorprendida de que lo hubiese hecho.  
  
Hola-dijo Draco sin levantar la cabeza.  
  
Draco, te queria decir que....-empezo a decir Hermione.  
  
¿Qué?-pregunto Draco.  
  
Bueno, que si escuche lo que dijiste en la enfermeria cuando creias que yo estaba dormida-dijo Hermione poniendose totalmente roja.  
  
Draco se quedo sorprendido por lo que le habia dicho Hermione, nunca se imagino que lo hubiese escuchado.  
  
¿Qué dije?-pregunto Draco haciendose el desentendido.  
  
Bueno tu sabes, aquello que dijiste cuando yo estaba en la enfermeria supuestamente dormida-dijo Hermione.  
  
Ah, eso-dijo Draco-¿no te lo habras creido verdad?  
  
Dijo esto ultimo con su usual tono de burla y frio que Hermione sintio como si una piedra le cayera justo encima del corazon.  
  
Claro que no-dijo Hermione tratando de no llorar- nunca creo nada que venga de gente como tu.  
  
Me alegro, solo queria jugarte una pequeña broma, a ver si eras tan estupida como para creertelo, y si me premites mejor me voy de aquí antes de que me infectes con tu sangre sucia-dijo Draco mientras se levantaba y se iba.  
  
¿Por qué lo habia hecho? era su oportunidad de decirle que la amaba ¿Por qué no habia podido? Y para acabar la habia insultado, le habia llamado sangresucia de nuevo, de plano era un total y completo estupido-pensaba Draco mientras salia de la biblioteca.  
  
¿Cómo le habia creido? Era Draco Malfoy, a el no se le puede creer nada ¿Cómo habia sido tan estupida? ¿sera que a ella le gustaba? ¿seria eso posible? Claro que no seria posible, el era un Slytherin, ella una Gryffindor, serpiente y leon nunca se han llevado bien. ¿Cómo le pudo creer a un Slytherin? Ella sabia que los Slytherins mentian como si fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo.-Hermione pensaba esto mientras hacia un mar de lagrimas en la biblioteca. Siguió haciendo sus deberes y tratando de olvidar lo que le habia dicho. solo lo habia dicho para ver si te lo creias esas palabras le sonaban en la cabeza todo el tiempo.  
  
Termino su tarea y se dirigio a su sala comun todavía con las palabras de Draco retumbandole en la cabeza, se senti destrozada, ¿Por qué se sentia tan mal por lo que le habia dicho? ¿sera que le gustaba? No, como le iba a gustar el chico que la insulto todo el tiempo que habia pasado en Hogwarts, el peor enemigo de su mejor amigo, el que la habia llamado sangresucia innumerables veces, eso era imposible. ¿o no?  
  
Draco estaba acostado en su cama, se sentia terrible por lo que habia hecho, insultarla por millonesima vez, no lo podia creer, ¿Cómo podia ser tan orgulloso, tanto que no le podia decir a la unica chica de la cual se habia enamorado que la amaba? Eso era el colmo, tenia que hacer algo, lo que fuera, con tal de que lo perdonara ¿pero que?  
  
Hermione subio al cuarto de mujeres de Gryffindor, se cambio y se acosto en su cama.  
  
Ya olvidalo Hermione, el no vale la pena-se dijo a si misma antes de dormirse.  
  
Se desperto a la mañana siguiente muy temprano y se metio a bañar, después de media hora salio y se puso su uniforme, se peleo con su cabello un rato hasta poder agarrarlo en una coleta (aunque le quedo esponjado) y bajo al comedor a desayunar.  
  
Cuando llego estaba Draco sentado en su mesa, totalmente solo (N/A seguramente la bola de flojos de Slytherin seguian dormidos ^_^), le lanzo una mirada y se fue a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor (que por cierto tambien estaba sola), aparecio su plato en cuanto se sento y empezo a comer en silencio.  
  
Draco por su parte estaba observandola, su plato seguia intacto, ¿Qué hacia, se paraba a confesarle todo o seguia alejado de ella? Vaya que era difícil eso del amor.  
  
Empezaron a llegar alumnos de otras casas, pero solo uno de Gyffindor: Ryan.  
  
Se sento a un lado de Hermione y empezaron a platicar.  
  
-hola Hermione, te levantaste muy temprano-dijo Ryan.  
  
-si, no se por que-dijo Hermione.  
  
-bueno pero, ¿que cuentas?-pregunto Ryan.  
  
-pues nada nuevo-dijo Hermione.-¿y tu?  
  
-estoy igual-dijo Ryan.  
  
Draco los observaba desde su mesa, sentia ganas de ser el quien estuviese hablando asi con Hermione, tenia ganas de ir y golpearlo, ¿Por qué sentia eso? ¿Acaso eran celos?  
  
Hermes, te queria pedir disculpas por lo del accidente en clase de cuidado de criaturas magicas, la verdad no era mi intencion que te lastimaras-dijo Ryan avergonzado.  
  
No te preocupes-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- los accidentes siempre ocurren, se que no fue tu intencion que yo me lastimara.  
  
Gracias por perdonarme Herms-dijo Ryan mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Draco estaba a punto de explotar, el beso era demasiado, aunque fuese en la mejilla, Draco se habia puesto totalmente rojo de la ira, de repente se levanto y se dirigio a la mesa de Gryffindor. Se puso enfrente de donde estaban Ryan y Hermione y empezo a decir:  
  
La sangresucia ya tiene novio, que tierno-dijo con una cara de asco y enojo mezcladas.  
  
No es mi novio, y si lo fuera a ti que te importa, no soy nada tuyo-dijo Hermione.  
  
Es verdad no eres nada mio, pero si me importa-dijo Draco, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿le iba a confesar todo enfrente de todos?  
  
¿te importa?-dijo Hermione tratando de no sonreir.  
  
Eh, quiero decir....-dijo Draco.  
  
Hermione no lo podia creer, ¿Draco Malfoy se habia trabado? ¿era eso posible?  
  
¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Hermione sin poder evitar sonreir.  
  
Eh nada, olvidalo, ¿podemos hablar en privado?-dijo Draco lanzandole una mirada de odio a Ryan.  
  
Eh, este, claro-dijo Hermione.  
  
Se levanto y siguió a Draco por el pasillo, camino un rato hasta que Draco se detuvo y dio media vuelta.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
N/A ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gusto o lo odiaron? Espero que les haya gustado, quiero agradecer a las lindas personitas que me han mandado reviews y a todos los que leen esta historia y que no dejan reviews no importa (bueno si porque me encanta recibir reviews ^_^) pero bueno, después publicare el sexto capitulo (si me dejan reviews jajajajaja) (no no es cierto pero por si las dudas dejen ^_^) bueno acepto toda clases de reviews, buenos y malos, asi que sientanse libres de decirme que odiaron mi historia o que les gusto. Bueno me despido por que me emocione un poco con las notas asi que me despido de ustedes con un gran beso.  
  
Los quiero Esteffy  
  
P.S. creo que me tardare un tiempo en subir el sexto capitulo ya que tengo algunos problemas personales pero espero resolverlos pronto y comenzar a escribir de nuevo, ok besos bye. 


	6. un noviazgo, sin problemas?

La sangresucia ya tiene novio, que tierno-dijo con una cara de asco y enojo mezcladas.  
  
No es mi novio, y si lo fuera a ti que te importa, no soy nada tuyo-dijo Hermione.  
  
Es verdad no eres nada mio, pero si me importa-dijo Draco, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿le iba a confesar todo enfrente de todos?  
  
¿te importa?-dijo Hermione tratando de no sonreir.  
  
Eh, quiero decir....-dijo Draco.  
  
Hermione no lo podia creer, ¿Draco Malfoy se habia trabado? ¿era eso posible?  
  
¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Hermione sin poder evitar sonreir.  
  
Eh nada, olvidalo, ¿podemos hablar en privado?-dijo Draco lanzandole una mirada de odio a Ryan.  
  
Eh, este, claro-dijo Hermione.  
  
Se levanto y siguió a Draco por el pasillo, camino un rato hasta que Draco se detuvo y dio media vuelta.  
  
¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-dijo Hermione.  
  
Quiero hablar contigo-dijo Draco.  
  
¿De que?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
Pues de esto-dijo Draco mientras la tomaba por la cintura, acercandola hacia el y besandola.  
  
Fue un beso tierno, sin que ninguno de los dos pusiera resistencia, nada mas se hundieron en ese beso calido, un beso de amor. Se separaron unos minutos después (N/A quien fuera Hermione para besar a Draco ^_^).  
  
-perdóname por todo lo que habia dicho, lo siento mi orgullo no me permitia decirte todo lo que sentia, te amo Hermione, eres la primera persona que he amado.-dijo Draco.  
  
Hermione se quedo boquiabierta, ¿era acaso un declaracion de amor? ¿de Draco Malfoy?  
  
Ella sabia que lo amaba, muy en el fondo lo sabia pero no caeria en otra de sus estupidas bromas, quedando como una idiota.  
  
No te creo-dijo Hermione.-siempre me has mentido, siempre me has hecho sufrir, ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿romperme el corazon o algo parecido? te parece divertido verdad, te gusta lastimar a la gente, y que dijiste, esta va a caer rendida a mis pies no, pues date cuenta que no soy esa clase de estupida que cae a tus pies eh, y mejor me voy.  
  
Al decir esto Hermione se dio media vuelta y se alejo dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca.  
  
¿Por qué le habia dicho eso? ¿Qué acaso creyo que caeria rendida a sus pies? ¿Qué se cree, el chico mas guapo de Hogwarts? En realidad lo era ¡HERMIONE SACATE ESAS IDEAS DE DRACO DE LA CABEZA! ¡GENIAL AHORA PIENSO EN EL COMO DRACO!-pensaba Hermione.  
  
Llego al comedor y se sento a un lado de Ryan, todavia estaba enojada, que se creia ese idiota, primero le dijo que todo lo que dijo en la enfermeria era una broma y después la beso y le confeso todo de nuevo, que eso iba a arreglar las cosas.  
  
¿Qué te pasa Herms?-pregunto Ron mientras Parvati le acariciaba el cabello.  
  
Nada-dijo Hermione.  
  
¿Cómo te fue en tu platica con Malfoy?-pregunto Ryan.  
  
PLATICASTE CON MALFOY-pregunto Harry indignado-¿QUE TE DIJO?, ¿QUE TE HIZO?, ¿QUE PASO?  
  
No paso nada no te preocupes, ademas yo se defenderme sola ok Harry no ocupo que hagas tus teatritos-dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salia del comedor. Iba caminando tan enojada que no veia a donde iba, sin darse cuenta habia regresado al pasillo donde platico con Draco (quien por cierto todavía no se iba de ahí), camino rapidamente con la mirada en el piso, y de repente choco con Draco.  
  
Lo siento-dijo Hermione levantando la mirada, pero cuando vio quien era se enojo de nuevo y en tono frio dijo -ah eres tu entonces no importa.  
  
Vamos Hermione, por favor creeme, te estoy diciendo la verdad-dijo Draco.  
  
Como quieres que te crea, si cuando me ilusione me dijiste que solo estabas jugando conmigo, si cuando me besaste me dices que fue solo diversión, como quieres que te crea si nunca me has dicho nada que sea verdad.-dijo Hermione roja de ira y con unas lagrimas deslizandose por sus mejillas.  
  
Acepto que nunca te he dicho la verdad, pero tienes que creerme, te juro que esta vez si lo hago, Hermione te amo, y si no me crees lo grito en toda la escuela, en todo el mundo magico si quieres, lo que sea para que me creas-dijo Draco y luego en tono de burla dijo-si quieres canto.  
  
Hermione rio ante esta ultima frase que habia dicho Draco, ¿Qué hacia? ¿le daba una oportunidad? ¿Qué dirian Harry y Ron? Bueno que tal si una oportunidad no estaria mal y si pasaba algo pues ya no.  
  
Bueno-dijo Hermione-te creo.  
  
En serio-los ojos de Draco se iluminaron-entonces, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?  
  
Bueno-dijo Hermione- pero guardemoslo en secreto hasta que yo me anime a decirle a Harry y a Ron esta bien?  
  
Yo te espero el tiempo que quieras, si quieres cuando salgamos de aquí nos casamos en secreto sin que nadie se entere-dijo Draco.  
  
Calmate, ¿quien hablo de matrimonio?-dijo Hermione divertida de las ocurrencias de Draco.  
  
Nadie pero hay que hacer planes a futuro no crees-dijo Draco divertido y con una sonrisa muy bonita en el rostro.  
  
Hermione estaba muy contenta, no se habia hecho ilusiones en vano, por primera vez le creyo a Draco Malfoy, estaba segura de que el no mentia, parecia que por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy habia dicho la verdad.  
  
Bueno Draco, mejor me voy, tengo que ir a clases-dijo Hermione.  
  
Que bonito se oye mi nombre si tu lo pronuncias Herms-dijo Draco.  
  
Y antes de que se lo imaginaran se estaban dando otro beso, lleno de pasión, de amor, pero en eso.  
  
HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
Se escucho un grito y se separaron, voltearon al pasillo y vieron a Ron, Ryan y Harry acercándose a ellos con cara de que iban a descuartizar a Draco (N/A de que tiene la culpa mi pobre draquito ;_;).  
  
Se acercaron amenazadoramente hacia Draco.  
  
¿qué le estabas haciendo Malfoy?-pregunto Ron totalmente enojado.  
  
Yo no le estaba haciendo nada malo-dijo Draco tratando de defenderse.  
  
Hermione, ¿estas bien? ¿no te hizo nada este imbecil?-pregunto Harry.  
  
¡CLARO QUE ESTOY BIEN! ¡EL NO ME HIZO NADA QUE YO NO QUISIERA QUE ME HICIERA! ¡ES MI NOVIO Y YA ESTOY HARTA DE QUE SE PELEEN POR TODO! ¿TODAVÍA NO PUEDEN ENTENDER QUE YA NO TENGO 5 AÑOS Y QUE TOMO MIS PROPIAS DECISIONES?-dicho esto Hermione salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Bien hecho Potter, hiciste llorar a Hermione-dijo Draco bastante enojado.  
  
¿Hermione? ¿desde cuando la llamas Hermione?-pregunto Ron.  
  
Desde que le pedi que fuera mi novia, pero sus amiguitos nada mas llegaron a hacerla sentir mal, como siempre-dijo Draco.  
  
¿qué tu que?-pregunto Ryan sorprendido y celoso a la vez.  
  
Que yo le pedi que fuera mi novia-dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa.- y acepto.  
  
Los tres chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos, ¿su mejor amiga era novia de su peor enemigo? Eso era imposible, después de tantos insultos, tantas veces que la hacia llorar por sus groserias y ahora eran novios, vaya que la vida da giros inesperados.  
  
Hermione siguió corriendo hacia la torre Gryffindor, ¿cómo es que no la entendían? ¿por qué siempre trataban de actuar como sus papas? ¿por qué la trataban como a una niña que no sabia hacer nada? Era algo que ella odiaba. Llego a su cuarto y se acosto en su cama boca abajo y comenzo a llorar.  
  
Ron, Ryan y Harry corrieron rapidamente a la Torre de Gryffindor, pues supusieron que Hermione estaria ahí. Llegaron y se dirigieron al cuarto de las chicas de séptimo curso, tocaron la puerta y nadie respondio.  
  
¿Hermione?-pregunto Ryan-¿estas ahí?  
  
Nadie le respondio, los chicos comenzaron a preocuparse, Harry que ya se habia cansado trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada.  
  
Alohomora-dijo Harry pero la puerta no se abrio, asi que a Harry se le ocurrio la ultima opcion: derribar la puerta. Camino hacia atrás para obtener impulso, cuando tuvo el que necesitaba corrio en dirección a la puerta y la tiro de un solo golpe.  
  
Hermione lo vio aun con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
¿qué crees que haces?-le pregunto enojada.  
  
Herms queremos disculparnos por la forma en que actuamos, lo que pasa es que no sabiamos lo de Malfoy y nos tomo por sorpresa, creimos que te estaba molestando o algo asi, perdonanos por favor-dijo Harry poniendo cara de niño bueno.  
  
Es que siempre hacen lo mismo, tratan de protegerme como si fuera una niñita de cinco años, siempre actuan antes de que les explique todo, tienen que entender lo que pasa ahora, amo a Draco y ustedes lo van a tener que aceptar, ¿esta bien?-dijo Hermione con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.  
  
Pero, estas segura de que el te quiere, ¿no estara jugando con tus sentimientos? Digo, por todo lo que me han contado de el no lo dudaria un segundo-dijo Ryan.  
  
El me ama, lo se, estoy segura, el me lo dijo y lo dijo sinceramente-dijo Hermione-espero que lo acepten por que si no mal por ustedes por que yo lo amo.  
  
Bueno, pero adviértele que si te hace algo entre los tres le vamos a partir la cara-dijo Ron.  
  
Esta bien-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara, por fin habian entendido que ella lo amaba y que no lo iba a dejar por ciertos caprichitos de ellos, se alegraba de que no tendría que separarse del amor de su vida o en otro caso de sus mejores amigos.  
  
Salieron de la torre de Gryffindor y bajaron rapidamente las escaleras que daban a las aulas (ya llevaban 10 minutos tarde por todo lo que paso)  
  
Llegaron al aula de historia de la magia y el profesor Binns les quito 10 puntos por llegar tarde, se sentaron en las ultimas mesas y como siempre trataron de no dormirse en la clase. Hermione no dejaba de pensar en Draco, todavía no asimilaba que era su novio, que le habia dicho que la amaba, que la habia besado, que.................  
  
Señorita Granger, me haria el grandísimo favor de atender en mi clase-dijo el profesor Binns.  
  
Hermione salio de sus pensamientos totalmente roja, ¡un profesor la habia regañado! ¡¿cómo era eso posible?! Nunca habia estado tan avergonzada, simplemente bajo la cabeza y escucho la clase con muchísima atención.  
  
Salieron de la clase en cuanto sono el timbre, fueron a clase de adivinación (Harry y Ron, Ryan no estaba, habia desaparecido después de la clase ) y a aritmancia (Hermione)  
  
Hermione estuvo muy atenta a su clase de aritmancia, pues no queria que la volvieran a regañar, paso la clase con mucha tranquilidad, Hermione gano 20 puntos para su casa; termino la clase y se dirigio al Gran comedor, cuando llego vio a Harry aburridísimo y con cara de auxilio y a Ron y Parvati muy acaramelados y con cara de idiotas (N/A lo siento a fans de Ron pero es que asi es el amor).  
  
Hermione dirigio una rapida mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, busco a Draco entre todos y cuando lo vio sonrio y se dio cuenta de que el tambien le sonrio, se sento en su mesa y empezo a platicar con Harry.  
  
Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Ryan?-pregunto Hemione.  
  
La verdad no se, desde historia de la magia que no lo veo-dijo Harry.  
  
Que raro -dijo Hermione-pero bueno ya aparecera, y ahora tenemos que apresurarnos para no llegar tarde a pociones, no quiero un problema con Snape.  
  
Esta bien, Ron, Ron, !!!!!!!!!RON!!!!!!!!-dijo Harry tratando de sacarlo de su trance con Parvati.  
  
¿Eh?... ah ya voy-dijo Ron.  
  
Como Parvati tambien era de Gryffindor se levanto y fue con ellos a pociones, llegaron al aula y Ryan no estaba ahí, se sentaron en los ultimos asientos, empezo la clase cuando Snape llego con su tipica cara de asco.  
  
¿dónde esta el señor Walters?-pregunto enojado dirigiéndose a Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
No lo sabemos-dijo Ron.  
  
Bueno ya le dire al director-dijo Snape con una sonrisa viendo la posibilidad de perjudicar a Gryffindor.  
  
En eso entro Dumbledore al aula de pociones y se dirigio a Snape, le dijo unas cosas en secreto y finalmente volvieron a ver a la clase.  
  
Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley y Srita. Granger favor de acompañarme a mi oficina.- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron se dirigieron una mirada y salieron del aula, iban caminando hacia la oficina de Dumbledore cuando este se detuvo enfrente de una gárgola y dijo la contraseña (rocaleta) (N/A no se me ocurrio ninguna otra lo siento -_-) entraron y Dumbledore les dijo que se sentaran.  
  
-Bueno les llame para decirles algo muy delicado.....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
N/A espero que les haya gustado y lo siento por dejarlo ahí pero es que soy mala muy mala (jijijijijijijiji) bueno ya habalndo en serio quisiera decir algunos agradecimientos:  
  
AKANE WAKASHIMATZU: muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews amiga ^_^  
  
ESMERALDA BLUE: gracias por tu review y si pense que fuese en otra parte pero mejor asi.  
  
GABY DE MALFOY: espero que este capitulo te haya gustado como los demas ok bye.  
  
ALE POTTER: no te preocupes que todavía hay capitulos para rato y gracias por tu review.  
  
ODIO A KIKO: lo siento por dejar asi el otro capitulo y aca esta la continuación (aunque tambien lo corte ^_^ jijijij)  
  
KAROLOCA*DHmH de FeLToN-MaLFoY:gracias por tu review y estoy segura que si le dolio a Hermione ok bye.  
  
CHISTRIS: lo siento pero en este fic si te lo quitaron lo siento igual a mi pero que mas da asi es el fic ok bye. 


	7. tu estas involucrado?

En eso entro Dumbledore al aula de pociones y se dirigio a Snape, le dijo unas cosas en secreto y finalmente volvieron a ver a la clase.  
  
Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley y Srita. Granger favor de acompañarme a mi oficina.- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron se dirigieron una mirada y salieron del aula, iban caminando hacia la oficina de Dumbledore cuando este se detuvo enfrente de una gárgola y dijo la contraseña (rocaleta) (N/A no se me ocurrio ninguna otra lo siento -_-) entraron y Dumbledore les dijo que se sentaran.  
  
-Bueno les llame para decirles algo muy delicado.....  
  
¿qué pasa?-pregunto Harry.  
  
Bueno Harry, lo que pasa es que, como venciste a Voldemort, algunos de sus seguidores o mortifagos estan organizando un plan para... bueno... matarte y lastimar a las personas que mas quieres, en tu caso estoy seguro de que son la Srita Granger y el Sr. Weasley.-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
¿Esta usted seguro director?-pregunto preocupada Hermione.  
  
Parece que si-dijo Dumbledore bajando la cabeza-por eso es que vamos a tomar ciertas precauciones especiales con ustedes, por ejemplo no podran salir del castillo a menos que vayan a Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas, tendran que ir de aula en aula junto con los demas de su clase y cosas como esas, ustedes saben. Espero que me obedezcan por que ya saben que todo esto es por el bien de ustedes mismos, bueno pueden irse, ya les avisare de todo esto mas adelante esta bien, ah y srita Granger, ¿podria hablar con usted?  
  
Ehh..claro-dijo Hermione.  
  
Harry y Ron salieron de la oficina de Dumbledore mientras que Hermione hablaba con el director.  
  
Me he enterado que usted tiene por novio al sr Malfoy ¿me equivoco?- pregunto Dumbledore.  
  
No se equivoca-dijo Hermione.  
  
Bueno y como es su novio supongo que se querra ver con el fuera de clases ¿no es asi?-pregunto Dumbledore con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Ehh...pues si-dijo Hermione sonrojándose.  
  
Bueno, no le prohibire eso, pero con la condicion de que me avise cada vez que vaya a salir con el, sonare muy entrometido pero es mejor saber donde esta, ya sabe por lo que hablamos antes-dijo Dumbledore .  
  
Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Hermione-pero, ¿cómo le voy a avisar? ¿por una lechuza?  
  
Si, por una lechuza precisamente-dijo Dumbledore-y recuerde esto por su propia seguridad "la mejor manera de lastimar a un hombre es por medio de los que estan mas cerca de su corazon", ya se puede retirar srita.  
  
Esta bien, adios profesor-dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y atravesaba la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore, se dirigio al aula de pociones, en su camino se encontro con Ryan.  
  
¡RYAN!-DIJO Hermione sorprendida.  
  
Ah hola Herms-dijo Ryan, ¿por qué no estas en clase?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
Ah, este, se me hizo un poco tarde-dijo Ryan.  
  
Bueno, pues vamos a la clase juntos-dijo Hermione.  
  
Emmm... este, Herms me encantaria pero... tengo que ir por un libro que ocupo a la biblioteca-dijo Ryan.  
  
Bueno, esta bien nos vemos después ok-dijo Hermione.  
  
Eh... msi después-dijo Ryan.  
  
Cuando empezó a caminar le dio un pequeño golpe a Hermione con una especie de pulsera (N/A de hombre pero no se como se les dice a las de hombres ok, si alguien sabe por favor diganme por medio de un review), Ryan no lo noto y siguió caminando, Hermione volteo a ver el brazo de Ryan y vio una pulsera negra con ciertos foquitos rojos, parecian acelerarse con el pulso del que la portaba, se le hizo muy curiosa y siguió su camino. Cuando entro al aula de pociones Snape le dirigio una mirada de desagrado y siguió con la clase. Hermione le conto a Ron y a Harry lo que le habia dicho Dumbledore y ellos nomas rieron.  
  
Durante toda la clase el profesor Snape hizo lo que nunca habia hecho: le quito 10 puntos a Slytherin, su propia casa, por Malfoy que estaba totalmente desatento a la clase por estar viendo a Hermione.  
  
Salieron de la clase, (los Slytherins con una mirada de desagrado y odio hacia Malfoy y los Gryffindors tan felices como si hubiesen ganado el campeonato de quidditch) y Draco jalo a Hermione y la detuvo unos pasos alejados de los demas alumnos.  
  
Eh... ah hola-dijo Hermione sorprendida.  
  
Hola, ¿ya se arreglo todo?-dijo Draco.  
  
Si, por fin captaron aquellos dos que te quiero y que tienen que aceptar a respetar mis sentimientos-dijo Hermione.  
  
Draco no pudo evitar sonreir, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacia el, junto sus labios suavemente con los de ella y los dos se vieron envueltos en un tierno beso, Draco subio sus manos de la cintura de Hermione hasta su cabellera enmarañada, la acariciaba suavemente. Hermione abrazo el cuello de Draco. Se separaron por que tenian que ir a clases, se despidieron y cada quien tomo su rumbo, Hermione no podia dejar de sonreir, pero hubo algo que la obligo a hacerlo.  
  
Escucho un grito agudo que le erizo hasta el ultimo cabello, se detuvo y miro dentro de una de las aulas del castillo y casi se desmaya por lo que vio, era un hombre vestido de mortifago con una varita dirigida hacia otro mortifago.  
  
Has fallado por ultima vez-decia una voz fuerte.  
  
Por favor, no me mates, te lo ruego-decia otra voz que Hermione pudo reconocer fácilmente: era Colagusano.  
  
***********************************FLASHBACK******************************** ******* En el mismo lugar donde Harry habia sido trasladado cuando tomo la copa del torneo de los tres magos, se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione en medio de una batalla con Voldemort y Colagusano.  
  
Esta vez no me ganaras Harry Potter, tu y tus amigos moriran esta vez-decia una voz fria.  
  
Eso ya lo veremos-decia Harry.  
  
AVADA KEDABRA-grito Voldemort y un rayo de luz verde salio disparada hacia Harry.  
  
Harry esquivo el rayo y grito:  
  
¡EXPELLIARMUS!  
  
El rayo salio disparado hacia Voldemort quien al recibirlo salio disparado diez metros atrás.  
  
Amo, amo-decia una voz nerviosa y asustada, era Colagusano.  
  
Colagusano corrio hacia donde estaba tirado Voldemort y trato de ayudarlo.  
  
DESMAIUS-grito Ron dirigiendole el rayo a Colagusano.  
  
Colagusano quedo desmayado a un lado de Voldemort, mientras este se levantaba.  
  
Creias que eso seria suficiente para vencer al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, Potter-dijo Voldemort mientras reia con una risa tan fria que era capaz de congelar los huesos.  
  
Mientras reia Harry, Ron y Hermione gritaron al mismo tiempo:  
  
EXPELLIARMUS  
  
Salio un rayo mucho mas poderoso del que habia hecho Harry, Voldemort salio disparado otros veinte metros, Harry y compañía corrieron hacia donde estaba tirado y Harry grito:  
  
AVADA KEDABRA  
  
Una luz cegadora color verde salio de la varita de Harry y le dio a Voldemort quien quedo muerto instantáneamente, en eso Colagusano habia despertado y se dirigio corriendo hacia donde estaba el cadáver de Voldemort, lo vio muerto y le grito a Harry:  
  
Esto no se queda asi Potter.  
  
Dicho esto desaparecio, Harry y sus amigos no pudieron evitar sonreir, lo habian hecho, habian vencido a Voldemort, por fin lo habian logrado, se dirigieron al traslador que los habia llevado hasta ahí, lo tomaron y volvieron a Hogwarts, entraron al castillo y vieron a Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall con una cara de preocupación que cambio rapidamente a una de alivio cuando los vieron regresar sanos y salvos.  
  
**********************************FIN FLASHBACK************************************  
  
  
  
Nuestro amo nos dejo un encargo cuando fue a esa batalla y tu sabes muy bien cual fue-dijo la voz fuerte.  
  
Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente-dijo Colagusano.  
  
Y tu has fallado, como siempre, no se por que nuestro amo no te mato cuanto antes-dijo la voz fuerte.  
  
Por piedad no me mates, te lo ruego, no fallare de nuevo, por favor Lucius, no me mates-dijo Colagusano.  
  
No uses mi nombre imbecil, te perdonare por esta vez, pero si vuelves a fallar te mueres-dijo Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Muchisimas gracias, no te arrepentiras, te lo juro-dijo Colagusano mientras daba un suspiro de alivio.  
  
Bueno, vamonos-dijo Lucius mientras sacaba un periodico viejo y sucio, un traslador. Colagusano y el lo tomaron y se fueron ante los ojos de una Hermione sorprendida.  
  
Hermione no lo podia creer, el padre de su novio estaba en Hogwarts disfrazado de mortifago y era el quien los queria matar, ¿estaria Draco involucrado con esto?, mientras pensaba esto a Hermione se le deslizo una pequeña lagrima por su mejilla, una lagrima de dolor y decepcion.  
  
Siguió su camino con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, ¿seria posible que Draco solo la estuviese usando para la venganza de Voldemort? No se los podia sacar de la cabeza, por mas que trataba no podia, no podia dejar de pensar que ella podia ser solo un objeto de veganza, de que la persona que mas amaba simplemente la estaba utilizando, que no queria nada con ella, que no la amaba como tanto le habia repetido. Se le deslizaron varias lagrimas mas por las mejillas mientras se dirigia al aula de transformaciones, cuando estaba frente al aula se seco las lagrimas y entro.  
  
La profesora McGonagall le quito 5 puntos a Gryffindor por llegar tarde y le pidio que se sentara, Hermione se sento en su lugar de siempre y empezo a escuchar a la clase cabizbaja, no tomo ningun apunte como acostumbraba, sono el timbre y a sorpresa de todos ella fue la primera en salir.  
  
Harry y Ron la siguieron corriendo, cuando la alcanzaron Ron le puso la mano en el el hombro y le dio la vuelta, para su sorpresa Hermione estaba llorando, cuando Ron la volteo se abalanzo sobre el, lo abrazo y comenzo a llorar amargamente.  
  
¿Qué te pasa Herms?-pregunto Ron.  
  
Hermione no podia hablar, sus sollozos se lo impedian, trato de calmarse y les empezo a explicar.  
  
Lo que pasa es que cuando salimos de pociones me vi con Draco un momento y después camine hacia el aula de transformaciones, pero en el camino vi a dos mortifagos, uno pidiendo piedad y el otro amenazandolo con la varita, me detuve y me escondi, escuche lo que decian y después supe quienes eran- dijo Hermione.  
  
¿Quiénes eran Herms?-pregunto Harry.  
  
Eran Colagusano y. Lucius Malfoy-al decir esto Hermione volvio a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
Harry y Ron entendian perfectamente por que estaba tan deprimida su amiga, Ron le acaricio el cabello y Harry trato de consolarla, pero por mas que trataba no podia, Hermione tenia el corazon roto, no se calmaba hasta que.  
  
Herms, ni siquiera estas segura de lo que dices, crees que Dumbledore te hubiese dejado verte con Malfoy sabiendo que su papa es mortifago, eso es imposible, pero tengo una idea, ¿por que no vas a verlo ahora?-dijo Ron.  
  
Tienes razon, me estoy ahogando en una vaso de agua, tal vez ni siquiera sea verdad lo que estoy pensando-dijo Hermione mientras dejaba de llorar.  
  
Hermione se despidio de los chicos y se dirigio a la oficina de Dumbledore, cuando llego dijo la contraseña (rocaleta) y entro, el profesor Dumbledore estaba sentado en su oficina como esperando a Hermione, como si supiera que iba a ir.  
  
Srita. Granger, buenos dias-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa amable.  
  
Buenos dias profesor-dijo Hermione.  
  
A que se debe tu visita Hermione-dijo amablemente el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Le quiero preguntar algo profesor-dijo Hermione.  
  
¿Qué pasa?-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Lo que pasa es que quisiera saber si Draco Malfoy tiene algo que ver con el asunto de los mortifagos-dijo Hermione.  
  
Si-respondio Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione palidecio, casi se desmaya de la impresión.  
  
El fue el que nos dio información del movimiento que estan haciendo los mortifagos-dijo Dumbledore con tratando de no reir al ver la cara de Hermione.  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir, parecia como si le hubiesen hecho una operación en los labios para que estuviesen siempre con una sonrisa.  
  
Gracias profesor-dijo Hermione-bueno ya me voy.  
  
Adios Hermione-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Adios-dijo Hermione.  
  
Hermione iba caminando y se encontro con...........  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Soy mala muy mama ajajaajaj la volvi a cortar jajaajajaj pero bueno espero que les guste este capitulo ya que a mi no me gusto mucho y como dice Akane Wakashimatzu "espero sus tomatazos" pero bueno que mas da, lo hecho hecho esta, a poco no esta lindo mi draquito, claro que esta hermoso junto con Sean Biggerstaff (que hace de oliver Word en las pelis) bueno creo que ya no tengo nada mas que decir mas que agradecer a todas las lindas personas que me mandaron reviews, los adoro con toda mi alma, no saben como me emociono cuando aparecen en mi correo ^_^ bueno si alguien quiere hablar conmigo por msn aquí les dejo mi direccion, es: esteffy88@hotmail.com asi que el que quiera hablar conmigo para saludarme o mandarme groserias por lo malo que es mi fic son bienvenidos ok, bueno ya me emocione un poquito y lo ultimo que me queda por decir es:  
  
REVIEWS POR FAVOR  
  
Atte Esteffy 


	8. 8 una pocion

Gracias profesor-dijo Hermione-bueno ya me voy.  
  
Adiós Hermione-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Adiós-dijo Hermione.  
  
Hermione iba caminando y se encontró con Colagusano, cuando lo vio se escondió rápidamente y se quedo callada. Colagusano se veía muy nervioso y tenia un frasco en las manos, el frasco contenía un liquido de color rosa pálido. Caminaba como si estuviese buscando algo, hasta que al parecer lo encontró, se dirigió a un ladrillo que tenia un punto de color azul casi imposible de ver, se acerco hacia él y lo toco con la yema de su dedo. De repente el ladrillo comenzó a temblar hasta que se partió en dos y dio lugar a una especie de bóveda, Colagusano coloco el frasco dentro del hoyo, lo volvió a cerrar diciendo unas palabras (bovius escondi) que Hermione pudo escuchar muy bien, Colagusano se aseguro que nadie estuviese viendo y salió por la ventana en una escoba a toda velocidad.  
  
Hermione estaba en shock, pero después reacciono y se acerco al ladrillo donde Colagusano había guardado él liquido, lo toco con la yema de su dedo y sintió como si le estuviesen quemando el dedo, hubiera sacado el dedo si no hubiese sentido que el ladrillo comenzaba a temblar hasta que se partió en dos y Hermione tuvo acceso al liquido color rosa pálido, lo tomo, dijo las palabras que había dicho Colagusano para cerrar el ladrillo de nuevo (bovius escondi) e inmediatamente salió corriendo de ahí.  
  
No sabia a donde ir, ¿a la oficina de Dumbledore? ¿Con sus amigos? ¿Con Snape? ¿Con McGonagall? O tal vez con Draco, claro iría con Draco, el debe estar al tanto de todo lo que hace su padre y los demás mortifagos, ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes?  
  
Se dirigió rápidamente al Gran Comedor, cuando llego no se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, sino que, para sorpresa de todos, se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, llego y le susurro a Draco en el oído:  
  
Ven, tengo que enseñarte algo.  
  
Draco se levanto de su mesa ignorando todos los cuchicheos que se escuchaban por todo el comedor y salió con Hermione.  
  
¿Qué pasa Herms? Te ves muy preocupada-dijo Draco.  
  
Mira, déjame contarte todo desde el principio-dijo Hermione contándole que vio a Lucius Malfoy como mortifago, que dudo de el y que fue con Dumbledore y lo del frasco de Colagusano-y fue así como decidí venir contigo.  
  
Entonces, ¿quieres decir que mi papa estuvo en Hogwarts?-dijo Draco notablemente preocupado.  
  
Si-dijo Hermione-por que te pones tan nervioso.  
  
Supongo que Dumbledore te contó que yo fui el que le dio la información de los mortifagos-dijo Draco.  
  
Si-dijo Hermione.  
  
Bueno, si mi padre de alguna manera se llegara a enterar, me mata a golpes- dijo Draco.  
  
Pero mientras estés dentro de la escuela no te puede hacer nada ¿o sí?-dijo Hermione.  
  
Espero que no, pero bueno pasando a otro tema-dijo Draco- ¿traes el frasco que guardo Colagusano?  
  
Si aquí lo tengo-dijo Hermione sacando el frasco de la túnica.  
  
Draco observo detenidamente el liquido que habia dentro del frasco y después dijo:  
  
No se que clase de pocion es esta, seria mejor que fuesemos con Snape o con Dumbledore-dijo Draco seriamente.  
  
Si, creo que tienes razon-dijo Hermione.  
  
Draco la volteo a ver con su mirada seria que rapidamente se convirtió en una tierna, y sonrio. Hermione lo vio y no pudo evitar sonreir.  
  
Ahora que me acuerdo-dijo Draco- nada mas llegaste a interrumpir mi comida sin siquiera saludarme.  
  
Es que habia cosas mas importantes que hablar-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa juguetona.  
  
¿Ah si?-dijo Draco.  
  
Claro, siempre las hay-dijo Hermione.  
  
Entonces, ya no me quieres-dijo Draco haciendo unas muecas muy chistosas de tristeza.  
  
Hermione comenzo a reir y se acerco a Draco, el, cuando la vio, dejo de hacer su drama, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacia el, se acercaron sus labios, un leve roce primero pero después un apasionado beso, un beso que parecia ser el ultimo, como dos mendigos saciando su hambre.  
  
Se separaron y Hermione dijo:  
  
Por cosas como esta, nunca hay algo mas importante-diciendo esto se guardo el frasco en la tunica de nuevo.  
  
Draco la miro y los dos comenzaron a reir, caminaron juntos de vuelta al Gran Comedor, Draco tenia su mano en la cintura de Hermione, entraron y todos los voltearon a ver con cara de O_o, hasta los maestros estaban viéndolos bastante sorprendidos.  
  
Hermione y Draco se dieron cuenta de esto y se voltearon a ver, después de unos momentos se empezaron a reir, se dieron un beso de despedida y se fue cada quien a su respectiva mesa, Hermione se sento con Ron y Harry, los demas Gryffindors la estaban viendo como si tuviese un sapo en la cara y entonces empezaron a hablar.  
  
Vaya, que suertuda, te ligaste al chavo mas guapo de todo Hogwarts Herms- dijo Lavender.  
  
Si, ¿cómo lo hiciste?-dijo Parvati mientras Ron le dirigia una mirada asesina que ella ignoro.  
  
Hermione nada mas reia de lo que decian Parvati y Lavender mientras que Ron miraba con unos ojos asesinos a Parvati por lo que decia de Malfoy.  
  
Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode miraban con furia y envidia a Hermione.  
  
¿qué se cree esa sangresucia con mi Draco?-decia Pansy.  
  
Esa sangresucia se cree mas que los demas, es una altanera-decia Millicent.  
  
Draco ¿qué te traes con la sangresucia?-pregunto Blaise Zabini.  
  
No te importa, y no la llames asi-dijo Draco.  
  
Toda la mesa de Slytherin volteo a ver a Draco, totalmente anonadados, Draco Malfoy, el Slytherin que odiaba mas que nadie a los Gryffindors, estaba defendiendo a una que aparte era sangresucia, eso era casi imposible, Pansy tenia la boca abierta que le quito su cara de bulldog, ahora parecia un cerdito hambriento. Crabbe y Goyle dejaron de comer y voltearon a ver a Draco con la misma expresión que Pansy.  
  
¿QUÉ?-pregunto Draco.  
  
No estaras hablando en serio ¿verdad?, NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAS ENAMORADO DE LA SANGRESUCIA-dijo Blaise gritando.  
  
Todo los alumnos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a ver la mesa de Slytherin, esperando la respuesta de Draco, Hermione volteo a verlo fijamente, estaba nerviosa por la respuesta que el diera, ¿y si decia que no? ¿si decia que todo era una broma?  
  
En verdad quieres que te diga-dijo Draco en voz baja.  
  
SI, DILO, TODOS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO-dijo Blaise.  
  
ESTA BIEN, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA Y SI LE VUELVES A LLAMAR SANGRESUCIA TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO-dijo Draco.  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir por lo que habia dicho Draco, en verdad la amaba y lo habia dicho enfrente de todos, una lagrima recorrio su mejilla, una lagrima de felicidad.  
  
Blaise se quedo con la boca abierta, Malfoy no solo habia admitido que le gustaba una Gryffindor, sino que lo habia gritado en todo el comedor.  
  
Los Gryffindors estaban sorprendidos y las Gryffindors lanzaban gritillos de emocion, Harry y Ron los miraban con una cara de resignación.  
  
Alumnos, si no se han dado cuenta las clases empezaron hace 5 minutos-dijo la Profesora McGonagall.  
  
Los alumnos se levantaron de las mesas y se dirigieron a sus aulas, todos los Slytherins le mandaban miradas de desprecio a Hermione.  
  
Se fueron a clases, por lastima para Hermione, ninguna clase de lo que restaba del dia la tenian con Slytherin. Paso la tarde tranquilamente, salieron de clases y Hermione se dirigio a la biblioteca a hacer sus deberes, cuando llego se sento en la mesa de siempre y puso sus libros, se levanto y fue a la seccion de pociones, tenia que hacer 10 cm de los usos de las uñas de dragon.  
  
Estaba haciendo su tarea cuando alguien la llamo desde la puerta de la biblioteca: era Draco.  
  
Se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, se separaron rápidamente ya que la Sra. Pince haria un escandalo si los veia.  
  
¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Hermione.  
  
Vine a verte-dijo Draco con una sonrisa- además que tenemos un asunto que hablar con Dumbledore, ¿recuerdas?  
  
Ah si-dijo Hermione- se me habia olvidado.  
  
Bueno, ¿vamos?-dijo Draco.  
  
Vamos-dijo Hermione-nada mas recojo mis cosas y vamos.  
  
Hermione fue por sus cosas y salio de la biblioteca con Draco.  
  
¿quieres que te ayude a cargar eso?-pregunto Draco caballerosamente.  
  
Esta bien-dijo Hermione riéndose por el ofrecimiento de Draco.  
  
Se dirigieron a la oficina de Dumbledore y dijeron la contraseña (rocaleta), entraron y se sentaron. Dumbledore no estaba, se quedaron callados un rato hasta que Draco hablo.  
  
¿de qué crees que sea esa pocion?-dijo Draco.  
  
No lo se, pero no creo que sea para hacer pastelillos-dijo Hermione riéndose.  
  
Los dos comenzaron a partirse de la risa ante la ocurrencia de Hermione hasta que una voz hizo que se callaran.  
  
Buenas tardes-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Buenas tardes profesor-dijeron los dos completamente rojos.  
  
¿A que debo el placer de su visita?-pregunto Dumbledore.  
  
Mire preofesor lo que pasa es que-dijo Hermione y le conto todo lo que habia visto-y queriamos saber de que es esta pocion.  
  
Hermione le mostro a Dumbledore el frasco, el lo tomo y lo empezo a observar detenidamente, en ese momento le dijo a Draco que fuese a buscar al Profesor Snape, Draco salio de la oficina de Dumbledore y fue a buscar a Snape.  
  
Bueno, Srita. Granger ahora quiero que me expliques todo lo del ladrillo que se movia-dijo Dumbledore con una mirada seria.  
  
Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo sali de su oficina y vi a Colagusano en un pasillo, entonces me escondi y lo vi acercarse a un ladrillo, tocarlo y el ladrillo se partio en dos y dio lugar a una especie de boveda donde puso este frasco, después lo cerro y se fue en una escoba, en ese momento yo saque el frasco y lo guarde.-dijo Hermione.  
  
¿por qué no me conto antes que vio a Lucius y a Colagusano en la escuela?- pregunto Dumbledore.  
  
Lo siento es que estaba un poco asustada-dijo Hermione.  
  
Bueno, esperemos a que vuelva el Sr. Malfoy con el Profesor Snape y nos diga que es exactamente esta pocion-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Cinco minutos después entro Snape seguido por Draco.  
  
Me llamaba profesor-dijo Snape.  
  
Si Severus, quiero que me digas que es esta pocion-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Snape miro la pocion y palidecio repentinamente.  
  
¿d-d-de d-d-donde l-l-la s-s-sacaste?-dijo Snape.  
  
Colagusano la intento esconder en el colegio-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Profesor, esta pocion es el equivalente al avada kedabra, mata instantáneamente a quien la bebe-dijo Snape.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO POR QUE LA VERDAD A MÍ SI ME GUSTO COMO QUEDO Y ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN, BUENO NADA MAS QUIERO AGRADECER A LA GENTE QUE ME HA MANDADO REVIEWS Y A LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA PERO NO MANDAN. YA NO ME QUEDA NADA MAS QUE DECIR MAS QUE:  
  
REVIEWS POR FAVOR  
  
LOS QUIERE ESTEFFY 


	9. Sirius

Dumbedore le dijo a Draco y a Hermione que se fueran de su oficina, ellos obedecieron y salieron por la puerta de la gárgola.  
  
¿Crees que sea verdad lo que dijo Snape?- pregunto Hermione con voz temblorosa.  
  
No lo sé, creo que Snape es un experto en pociones y dudo mucho que este equivocado esta vez-dijo Draco muy serio.-pero relájate, ya no va a pasar nada si no tienen la poción.  
  
Tienes razón-dijo Hermione más tranquila.  
  
Pero, creo que Potter no se tiene que enterar de esto, creo que será lo mejor-dijo Draco.  
  
Pero como no se va a enterar, es su vida la que esta en peligro, creo que tiene derecho a saber porque.-dijo Hermione pero Draco la interrumpió.  
  
Si, si estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no queremos que se convierta en otro Ojoloco Moody creyendo que hasta la comida esta envenenada, te lo imaginas comiendo su propia comida y tomando su propio jugo para no envenenarse o algo parecido-dijo Draco.  
  
Hermione lo pensó un rato, Draco tenia razón, ella no quería que Harry estuviera tan paranoico como Moody, ni que dejara de vivir normalmente por miedo a ser asesinado, aunque, ese miedo ya lo tenia desde hace muchísimos años pero creyó que no decirle seria lo mejor.  
  
Siguieron caminando tranquilamente, se dirigieron al lago (ya sé que esa escena es muy repetida pero no hay otro lugar más romántico ^_^) cuando llegaron Draco se sentó al pie de un árbol y Hermione se acostó poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de Draco, este le estaba acariciando el cabello dulcemente.  
  
Draco, quería decirte que me pareció muy lindo que confesaras nuestro amor, aunque no fuese necesario-dijo Hermione.  
  
Lo que pasa es que el estúpido de Zabini me estaba haciendo enojar y explote, lo siento si te cause alguna vergüenza-dijo Draco.  
  
¿Vergüenza? ¿Estas bromeando? Tu jamás me vas a causar una vergüenza, eres la persona que yo quiero-dijo Hermione.  
  
Pero, ya sabes, eso de Gryffindor y Slytherin odiándose, creí que seria un problema en tu casa-dijo Draco.  
  
Pues, yo creí lo mismo, pero ya ves que no, Parvati y Lavender están que se mueren de celos por que yo ando contigo, Harry y Ron ya lo aceptaron y los demás no me han dicho nada así que creo que no hubo ningún problema-dijo Hermione- a decir verdad, creí que el problema seria con los de tu casa.  
  
Si, todo Slytherin esta enojado conmigo, creen que fue una traición él haberme enamorado de ti, y eso que todavía no se entera mi padre por que él si me mata-dijo Draco riéndose.  
  
Hermione lo miraba con una mirada tierna, una mirada que nunca le habían dirigido a Draco, una mirada que mostraba cariño, que mostraba amor. Draco la miraba de la misma manera, aun no se explicaba como esa chica de cabello enmarañado y ojos cafés, le había robado el corazón, cuando todas las chicas de Hogwarts eran simples aventuras, ella no, ella era distinta, ella lo comprendía y no alardeaba de estar con Draco Malfoy, el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts, en fin ella lo quería y el la quería también.  
  
¿En que piensas?-dijo Hermione con una mirada de niña chiquita.  
  
En que, no sé que hacemos acostados cuando podemos estar haciendo esto-dijo Draco mientras tomaba a Hermione en sus brazos y la tiraba al lago.  
  
Hermione estaba empapada, mientras Draco en la orilla estaba partiéndose de la risa, Hermione saco su varita y con un movimiento de ella empujo a Draco hacia donde ella estaba, empapándolo todo, Hermione se estaba riendo cuando Draco puso sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, junto sus labios en un leve roce que se fue convirtiendo en un apasionado beso, ahí estaban, solos (habían sacado al calamar gigante el año pasado), sin nadie que los molestase, nada mas ellos dos.  
  
Draco subió su mano a la espalda de Hermione, ella puso sus manos en su cuello, sus ropas, totalmente empapadas estaban pegadas a sus cuerpos, se podía ver el abdomen bien marcado de Draco, las notables curvas de Hermione. Empezaron a acariciarse mutuamente, Hermione tenia sus manos en la ancha espalda de Draco, el tenia sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, Draco, sin dejarla de besar, la guió hasta salir del lago y tumbarse en el pasto. Draco comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de Hermione pero ella lo advirtió y lo detuvo.  
  
Lo siento Draco, no estoy lista, no aun-dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
No te preocupes Herms-dijo Draco con una mirada dulce- yo te esperare.  
  
Hermione abrazo a Draco con todas sus fuerzas, estaba llorando, Draco también la abrazo y así quedaron hasta que escucharon una voz llamándoles.  
  
¡HERMIONE! ¡MALFOY!-era Ron.  
  
Hermione y Draco se pararon y fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba Ron.  
  
¿Qué pasa?-dijo Hermione muy asustada.  
  
Harry me mando a buscarlos, esta hablando con sirius por la chimenea-dijo Ron, después miro a Draco con desprecio-y quiere que él venga.  
  
Hermione y Draco asintieron y siguieron a Ron hacia el castillo, entraron y rápidamente llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, y como era muy tarde ya todos se habían ido a dormir así que podían hablar tranquilamente con Sirius. Al entrar Harry les hizo una seña para que se acercaran, cuando lo hicieron Sirius comenzó a hablar.  
  
Hola Draco-dijo Sirius al ver a Draco acercarse.  
  
Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos, ¿Sirius tratando a Draco como un buen amigo? Eso era algo raro.  
  
Hola Sirius, ¿Cómo estas? Tanto tiempo-dijo Draco con una sonrisa.  
  
Bien, bien pero cambiando de tema, supongo que ya saben lo del plan de los mortifagos, ¿no? En especial ustedes dos-dijo Sirius mirando a Draco y a Hermione con una sonrisa de complicidad, ellos asintieron.  
  
Bueno entonces estarán conscientes de que tenemos que idear un plan para evitar que te maten.-dijo dirigiéndose a Harry, el cual asintió.  
  
Esta bien, vayan pensando en que podemos hacer y nos vemos aquí la semana que viene esta bien-dijo Sirius, todos asintieron.-bueno me despido, fue un gusto volver a verte Draco, nos vemos dentro de una semana.  
  
Dicho esto desapareció y todos voltearon a voltearon a ver a Draco con una mirada interrogante, el los volteo a ver y les dijo:  
  
¿Qué?  
  
¿Por qué Sirius te trata como a un viejo amigo?-pregunto Harry.  
  
Ah, por eso me miran así, bueno lo que pasa es que el estuvo presente cuando confesé todo los planes que estaba haciendo mi padre con los demás mortifagos, así que me gane su confianza y la verdad es un tipo agradable- dijo Draco con toda la serenidad del mundo.  
  
Harry y Ron no lo creían, era algo casi imposible, estaban seguros que si alguien se los contara no creerían que Draco se lleva bien con Sirius, mientras tanto Hermione estaba contenta por que ya había alguien mas que conocía a Draco como ella.  
  
Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya yendo, adiós Potter, Weasley. Herms me acompañas-dijo Draco, diciendo esta ultima frase con ternura.  
  
La chica lo acompaño y cuando salieron del retrato de la Dama Gorda el la tomo por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso. Ella le correspondió y después dijo:  
  
Buenas Noches Draco, que descanses.  
  
Después de todo esto créeme que si descansare-dijo Draco con una picara sonrisa.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo, no sabia por que lo seguía haciendo aunque ya fuese su novio. Vio a Draco alejarse y ella entro a la sala común donde estaban Harry y Ron.  
  
Se despidió de ellos y subió al cuerto de las chicas, cuando llego fue sorprendida por los grititos de emoción de Parvati y Lavender.  
  
¿Qué les pasara ahora?-se pregunto Hermione.  
  
Hermione, justo a la chica que estábamos esperando-dijo Lavender.  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?-pregunto extrañada Hermione.  
  
Mira déjame explicarte-dijo Parvati en tono diplomático- lo que pasa es que gracias a la aportación de mi padre para que yo empiece a estudiar astronomía fuera de clases así que me compro este pequeño telescopio para "mirar las estrellas", pero como estábamos aburridas decidimos usarlo para otras cosas.  
  
Para ver los terrenos de Hogwarts-dijo Lavender.  
  
Para espiar querrán decir-pensó Hermione.  
  
Así que en nuestras observaciones decidimos ver el lago y en nuestro camino para ver el lago vimos un árbol que esta cerca del lago y te vimos con Malfoy muy acarameladitos y decidimos seguir viendo para cuidar que no te hiciese nada malo-dijo Parvati.  
  
Aja-pensó Hermione.  
  
Pero vimos como te lanzo al lago y después como lo metiste tu también y como empezaron a "jugar" y se nos hizo muy romántico, lo malo es que mi Ronnie interrumpió toda la diversión-dijo Parvati.  
  
Después de explicarle todo a Hermione, esta se ataco de la risa por todo lo que habían dicho.  
  
Pero dinos, ¿Cómo atrapaste al bombón de Hogwarts?-pregunto Lavender.  
  
Yo no lo atrape-dijo Hermione algo molesta por el comentario.  
  
Bueno, bueno como sea-dijo Parvati.  
  
Si, como sea y buenas noches, me voy a dormir-dijo Hermione mientras se cambiaba y se ponía su pijama.  
  
Sé acostó a dormir pensando en la tarde que había pasado, ya se le había olvidado lo de la poción.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione sé despertó muy temprano y se metió a bañar, se quito su pijama y entro a la tina, se comenzó a enjabonar con delicadeza, se recostó y descanso un rato sintiendo el agua tibia por su cuerpo.  
  
¿Parvati y Lavender habrán visto todo? Bueno, no hubo nada que ver, Ron nos interrumpió, vamos como si eso hubiese sido lo que nos detuvo, ¿por qué no me sentí lista? Bueno creo que no me debo presionar, todo a su tiempo.- pensaba Hermione.  
  
Después de un rato salió de la tina, se envolvió la toalla al cuerpo y salió del baño, comenzó a vestirse con la túnica del colegio y bajo a su sala común.  
  
Draco se despertó a su hora acostumbrada y no quiso despertar a Crabbe y a Goyle por que sabia que serian un problema, se metió al baño, se despojo de su "pijama" (eran simples boxers) y entro a la regadera.  
  
¿Por qué no se sentirá lista Hermione? ¿Por qué no la ignore como lo hice con muchas mas? ¿Qué tiene esta chica que me tiene loco? Bueno, debo admitir que me gusta estar con ella, es inteligente, linda y no me busca por mi dinero como la cara de perro Parkinson.  
  
Salió y se puso su uniforme del colegio y salió de su habitación, bajo a la sala común donde estaba Zabini quien le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.  
  
¿Vas con tu sangresucia, Malfoy?-dijo Blaise.  
  
No le digas así-dijo Draco en un tono frió.  
  
Yo le digo como quiero-dijo Blaise.- para mi ella es una sangresucia y un traidor a los valores de Slytherin no me hará cambiar de opinión.  
  
En ese momento Draco exploto y se lanzo contra Zabini, lo tiro y lo empezó a golpear, le abrió el labio mientras que Zabini le dejo un ojo morado. Malfoy se levanto y se fue corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor, para su fortuna se encontró con Hermione quien al verlo lanzo un grito.  
  
¿Qué te paso Draco?-dijo Hermione asustada.  
  
Eh, nada, solo una pequeña pelea-dijo Draco.  
  
¿Pelea?, Ya sabes lo que pienso de las peleas, que son...-dijo Hermione pero Draco la interrumpió.  
  
Si, ya lo se Herms, pero en vez de sermonearme podrías ayudarme-dijo Draco sonriendo.  
  
Ah si, se me olvidaba-dijo Hermione mientras hacia un hechizo para que le dejara de doler y otro para disimular el golpe.  
  
Ya esta-dijo Hermione.  
  
Gracias Herms, no se que haría sin ti-dijo Draco dándole un beso.  
  
Mira, la feliz parejita, ¿acaso no son lindos Millicent?-era Pansy.  
  
Uh si, adorables-dijo Millicent.  
  
Hermione tenia ganas de matar a esas dos pero Draco la detuvo.  
  
Si, somos adorables-dijo mientras le daba un beso a Hermione.  
  
Pansy y Millicent los miraban con odio, se dieron media vuelta y salieron del lugar. Hermione estaba tan sorprendida como ellas.  
  
Linda manera de defendernos-dijo Hermione.  
  
Claro-dijo Draco con una sonrisa.  
  
Caminaron juntos hacia el Gran Comedor, cuando llegaron nadie se sorprendió de verlos tomados de la mano, después de eso, se separaron y se fue cada quien a su mesa.  
  
Hermione se sentó a lado de Harry ya que Ron estaba en su hora empalagosa con Parvati.  
  
Hola Herms-dijo Harry.  
  
Hola, ¿cómo estas?-dijo Hermione.  
  
Bien, Herms, te quiero preguntar algo-dijo Harry.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
¿Por qué Sirius dijo que especialmente tu y Malfoy sabían del plan de los mortifagos?, ¿Acaso saben algo que nosotros no?-pregunto Harry.  
  
Claro que no, que preguntas haces- mintió Hermione mientras desviaba su mirada a su plato.  
  
Mientras tanto Draco estaba sentado entre Crabbe y Goyle, eran los únicos que le hablaban, Draco creía que era por que ni siquiera se habían enterado de nada, o simplemente no lo entendían.  
  
En ese momento Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento tomando la palabra.  
  
Alumnos....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
N/A, HOLA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, ES LO MEJOR QUE PUDE HACER DESPUÉS DE UN LIGERO BLOQUEO MENTAL, BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES Y:  
  
REVIEWSSSSSSS POR FAVOR  
  
ATTE.  
  
ESTEFFY 


	10. celos

En ese momento Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento tomando la palabra.  
  
Alumnos... buenos días, me dirijo a ustedes para decir que la temporada de quidditch empezara la semana que viene así que espero que los equipos empiecen a prepararse.  
  
Genial, mi primer año como capitán-dijo Ron.  
  
¿Tú eres capitán?-pregunto Hermione con cara de O_o.  
  
Eh si, ¿no te lo habíamos dicho?-dijo volteando a ver a Harry.  
  
No, ¿por qué no me dijeron? ¡FELICIDADES!-dijo Hermione.  
  
Gracias-dijo Ron sonrojado.  
  
Ahora vayamos a clases antes de que sea tarde-dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta del Gran Comedor.  
  
Fueron a clases en las que Hermione estaba sumamente distraída pensando en cierto chico de cabello platinado y unos ojos grises que derriten a cualquiera. Termino pidiéndole los apuntes a Lavender quien se estaba partiendo de la risa.  
  
Si que te ha dado duro el amor Hermione- decía Lavender  
  
Hermione le lanzaba miradas asesinas cada vez que mencionaba cosas como esa frente a ella.  
  
En el Gran Comedor estaba sentada junto a Neville quien le estaba platicando sobre las vacaciones que paso con su abuela, parecía muy emocionado por que le dejaron volar en una escoba solo. Ella escuchaba tranquilamente mientras comía.  
  
Mientras tanto Draco estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin comía en silencio, ya nadie le dirigía la palabra pero eso no le molestaba, si nadie le hablaba peor para ellos (N/A todavía no se le desinfla el ego), en eso llego Ryan causando un gran tumulto ya que nadie lo había visto, ni siquiera sus compañeros de cuarto, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó a un lado de Hermione, ella lo veía extrañada, no tenia su aspecto alegre de siempre, sino que tenia la cara triste y muy delgada, cuando vio a Hermione le lanzo una débil sonrisa que apenas se noto, comenzó a comer como si no hubiese comido en días, como un lobo hambriento devorando su presa, rápidamente termino lo de su plato y se sirvió mas, así siguió hasta que llego al tercer plato donde parecía haber quedado satisfecho. Todos los Gryffindors lo miraban extrañados y el parecía no advertirlos, parecía que solo tenia ojos para su plato, en momentos no solo los Gryffindors lo estaban viendo, sino que también las demás casas y la mesa de profesores, el único que parecía tranquilo ante este hecho era el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Ryan, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
Ryan no respondió, estaba muy ocupado comiéndose un pedazo de pollo, ni siquiera levanto la vista de su plato. Hermione decidió dejarlo comer y después platicar con el. Ryan termino de comer y volteo a ver a Hermione, ella lo vio atentamente y antes de que pudiese decir algo, a Ryan se le perdió la vista y cayo inconsciente en el regazo de Hermione, todo el comedor los estaba viendo y cuando sucedió esto, Dumbledore se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y fue por el, hizo un hechizo para que flotara y le dijo a Hermione que lo llevara a la enfermería.  
  
Hermione obedeció y lo llevo a la enfermería, cuando llegaron la Sra. Pomfrey los estaba esperando, le indico a Hermione que lo pusiera en una de las camas que había ahí mientras que ella iba a su oficina. Dumbledore llego cinco minutos después con un liquido en las manos.  
  
Hermione, por favor dale esta poción al Sr. Walters, yo tengo que ir al ministerio de magia a arreglar unos asuntos, ¿esta bien?-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Si profesor, no se preocupe-dijo Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore abandono la enfermería dejando a Ryan y a Hermione solos, ella sirvió el liquido en una cuchara y se la dio a Ryan, como si fuese una cubeta de agua fría el despertó y vio a Hermione.  
  
Hermione, no sabes como te extrañe, extrañe esos ojos grandes-dijo Ryan.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo y antes de que lo advirtiera tenia a Ryan a dos centímetros de su cara, ella simplemente desvió la mirada hacia otro lado mientras le decía que tenia que descansar. La Sra. Pomfrey salió de su oficina y se acerco a la cama donde estaba Ryan interrumpiendo ese momento tan incomodo para Hermione.  
  
Muchacho, tienes que descansar-dijo la Sra. Pomfrey.- y tu Srita. Granger, ya te puedes retirar.  
  
Hermione agradecio la interrumpcion de la Sra. Pomfrey, ¿por qué le habia dicho eso Ryan? Creyo que era por que tenia mucho sueño y no le dio mucha importancia. Iba caminando hacia su aula cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba. Se dio media vuelta y vio a Draco en un pasillo, se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.  
  
¿cómo esta tu amigo?-pregunto Draco algo celoso.  
  
Hermione no advirtió el tono de celos que tenia Draco y contesto normalmente.  
  
Bien, al parecer se va a recuperar.  
  
Draco noto a Hermione hablando de Ryan como si estuviese hablando de Ron o de Harry asi que no se preocupo, siguieron caminando hasta llegar al aula de Transformaciones donde Draco se separo de Hermione y siguió su camino, ella entro a la clase y después de informar a la profesora McGonagall del estado de salud de Ryan, se fue a sentar a su mesa con Harry ya que Ron se habia sentado con Parvati, Hermione escuchaba como Parvati se reia tontamente ante cada cosa que decia Ron. Harry y ella no podian dejar de mirar a Ron y a Parvati con burla. McGonagall explico su clase, tenian que transformar un bolígrafo en un aguila, solamente Hermione y Harry pudieron lograrlo ganándose asi 15 puntos cada uno. Salieron de clases tranquilamente y asi siguieron hasta que terminaron las clases, Hermione como siempre se dirigio a la biblioteca a hacer sus deberes, cuando llego vio a Ginny sentada en el lugar que ella usualmente ocupaba, se dio cuenta de que Ginny no tenia ningun libro, parecia que la estuviese esperando. Ella se acerco a donde estaba Ginny quien la vio con unos ojos alegres.  
  
¡HERMIONE! A ti te queria ver-dijo Ginny sin darse cuenta del escandalo que estaba haciendo.  
  
¿qué pasa Ginny? Y por favor baja la voz-dijo Hermione.  
  
Lo que pasa es que estoy muy contenta, ya tengo novio-dijo Ginny.  
  
¡¿en serio?! ¿quién es?  
  
Colin-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
¿cómo fue?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
Bueno yo llegue a mi primera clase, que era Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas, y vi algo que me dejo sorprendida, una manta que decia: "GINNY TE AMO, ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?" ATTE. COLIN, entonces lo vi a el con una rosa en las manos y con una sonrisa en la cara, y como no pude resistirme le di un beso y le dije que si-dijo Ginny.  
  
Vaya, que tierno-dijo Hermione- felicidades Ginny, y me alegra que te hayas olvidado por fin de Harry.  
  
Sip-dijo Ginny.-y si me premites tengo asuntos de novia que atender.  
  
Se dirigio a la puerta de la biblioteca donde estaba Colin con otra rosa y se alejaron caminando. Hermione se sentia feliz por Ginny y volvio a la tierra y se puso a hacer sus deberes. Cuando estaba a la mitad de terminarlos vio a Draco sentado a un lado de ella.  
  
¡Draco! ¿desde hace cuanto estas aquí?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
Desde que empezaste la tarea de Transformaciones, pero bueno te interrumpi porque Dumbledore quiere hablar con nosotros-dijo Draco  
  
Se levantaron y salieron de la biblioteca, iban caminando al despacho de Dumbledore cuando Draco se paro repentinamente.  
  
¿qué pasa Draco?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
Quiero que me digas que paso en la enfermeria, te estaba viendo Hermione- dijo Draco.  
  
Si estabas viendo te habras dado cuenta de que no paso nada-dijo Hermione algo enojada por que Draco dudaba de ella.  
  
Claro que estaba viendo, por eso te pregunto, vi cuando Madame Pomfrey los interrumpio, ¿qué hubiera pasado si ella no entraba? ¿lo hubieras besado?- dijo Draco.  
  
Claro que no, no puedo creer que dudes de mi, Ryan es solamente mi amigo, no me gusta para nada-dijo Hermione que ahora estaba furiosa.- como si no me conocieras, sabes que te amo, jamas te hubiera engañado, además me ofende que no confies en mi, ¿por que me estabas espiando? Que crees que soy, ¿una cualquiera que se besa con el primero que se le planta enfrente?  
  
Hermione tenia lagrimas en los ojos, no podia creer que Draco no confiaba en ella, que creia que era. Draco sentia vergüenza de lo que habia hecho, no podia creer que podia haber llegado a desconfiar de Hermione, tenia la cabeza agachada, no sabia que decir, sabia que ella tenia razon sobre todo lo que habia dicho. Hermione lo vio y siguió su camino a la oficina de Dumbledore, se seco las lagrimas que habia en sus mejillas, llego y antes de que pudiese tocar, la puerta se abrio y aparecio el profesor Dumbledore mirándola con unos ojos alegres,  
  
Buenas tardes profesor, me dijeron que queria hablar conmigo-dijo Hermione.  
  
Sí y con el Sr. Malfoy, ¿dónde esta?-pregunto Dumbledore.  
  
Creo que esta alla atrás-dijo Hermione aguantándose las ganas de llorar, en eso llego Draco todavía con la cabeza inclinada.  
  
Buenas tardes Sr. Malfoy, háganme el favor de pasar-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Entraron y se sentaron en las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de Dumbledore, Hermione no miraba a Draco sino que ocupo su mirada en observar los retratos de los antiguos directores, los objetos extraños y fijo su mirada en el pensador. Por su parte Draco la miraba, no sabia como pedir disculpas, se sentia avergonzado de haber dudado de la unica muchacha que le habia demostrado que lo queria, nunca creyo que seria tan difícil iniciar una conversación, hubo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos que parecieron horas hasta que se escucho la voz de Dumbledore.  
  
Se preguntaran por que los llame aquí, ¿no es asi?-dijo Dumbledore.-bueno, los llame para informarles él porque de la situación en que se encontraba el Sr. Walters, la razon es que su padre es auror y necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a saber la ubicación exacta de los mortifagos, asi que el Sr. Walters se ofrecio valientemente y a pesar de las insistencias de su padre que no lo queria poner en peligro, termino accediendo, Ryan se infiltro con los mortifagos y gracias a su valiosa información lograron atrapar a dos mortifagos, Crabbe y Goyle. Ahora estos estan en la prisión de Azkaban bajo la supervisión de los dementores. Los alumnos Crabbe y Goyle ya saben de esto asi que preferiria que no se lo mencionaran para nada estan de acuerdo, ni para ofensas Sr. Malfoy.  
  
Los dos asintieron, Hermione todavía sin dirigirle la mirada a Draco, Dumbledore les dijo que se podian retirar, ella salio decidida por la puerta con la mirada al frente, Draco salio con la mirada hacia el piso, no sabia como arreglar esto con Hermione, nunca habia tenido que ser el quien pidiera perdon u otra segunda oportunidad, normalmente eran las chicas quienes le rogaban por otra oportunidad. Decidio hacer algo que nadie se hubiera imaginado.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
¡Hola! He vuelto a torturarlos con mi historia, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado por que a mi si me gusto, bueno le quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi mejor amiga Andrea que cumplio años el sabado ¡FELICIDADES HERMANITA! Y a mis primas Jesi y Denisse que las quiero un monton, bueno eso es todo lo que queria decir ah y agradecer a la gente que me ha mandado reviews bueno ahora si los dejo y:  
  
reviews por favor  
  
besos esteffy 


	11. me perdonas?

Draco se dirigió al campo de Quidditch para buscar a Ron y a Harry, cuando los vio ellos estaban jugando carreras, les grito y los dos intercambiaron miradas bastante sorprendidos y bajaron hacia donde estaba el.  
  
¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-dijo Ron en un tono frío. Draco lo vio y con el mismo tono frío y arrastrando las palabras dijo:  
  
Hablar con ustedes, necesito su ayuda, Hermione se enojo conmigo y no se que hacer para que me perdone.  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron sorprendidos, una sorpresa que después se convirtió en furia por parte de Ron.  
  
¡QUE LE HICISTE RATA ASQUEROSA!-grito Ron mientras tomaba a Draco por el cuello de la túnica y lo levantaba sin ninguna dificultad con el brazo izquierdo amenazándolo con el puño derecho.  
  
Ron cálmate, primero deja que nos explique-dijo Harry.  
  
Ron lo miro con desconfianza y después bajo a Draco y le pidió una explicación.  
  
Draco se estaba acomodando el cuello de la túnica mientras empezaba a hablar, sin su usual tono frío, mas bien con un tono melancólico y deprimente.  
  
Fue mi culpa, no debí espiarla, pero es que me dan celos, celos de verla con ese Walters, no lo soporto-dijo Draco.  
  
¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste?-dijo Ron.  
  
Cuando Walters llego al comedor y se desmayo, yo seguí a Herms a la enfermería y la estuve espiando y después le hice una estúpida escena de celos y por eso se enojo conmigo-dijo Draco.  
  
Ron estallo de nuevo, volvió a tomar por el cuello de la túnica a Draco y casi lo golpea si Harry no hubiese agarrado a Ron por el brazo.  
  
¡COMO PUDISTE DESCONFIAR DE HERMS, ELLA SIEMPRE HA SIDO FIEL, NO ES UNA CUALQUIERA, Y NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVERLE A HACER UNA ESCENITA DE CELOS POR QUE AHÍ SI NI HARRY ME PODRA DETENER PARA QUE TE PARTA LA CARA ESCUCHASTE!- dijo Ron.  
  
Draco estaba atónito, nunca creyó que Ron reaccionara de esa manera, pero no era tiempo de ponerse celoso de nuevo, ahora tenia que arreglar las cosas con Hermione.  
  
Mira Malfoy, lo único que podemos hacer es dejarte entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor para que tu vayas a pedirle disculpas a Hermione, ¿esta bien?- dijo Harry.  
  
Draco asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Harry y a Ron que se dirigían a la sala común, llegaron y Draco se alejo para no escuchar la contraseña, una vez que la dijeron entraron y Harry le indico a Draco en donde estaba el dormitorio de Hermione.  
  
Ellos se quedaron en la Sala común, Draco se dirigió al dormitorio de Hermione y toco la puerta, se escucharon unos pasos apresurados para abrir la puerta, cuando se abrió Draco pudo ver a Parvati y Lavender sorprendidas de que el estuviese allí.  
  
¿Esta Hermione?-pregunto.  
  
Si, ¿la quieres ver?-contestaron ellas.  
  
Si-dijo.  
  
Ellas se hicieron a un lado y dejaron a la vista a una Hermione tendida boca abajo en su cama, llorando, tenia los ojos completamente hinchados, sollozos se escuchaban en la habitación, cada sollozo era como un puñal clavándose en el corazón de Draco, la vio, trago saliva, camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Hermione, se arrodillo a los pies de la cama de Hermione, la miro, se sentía como un estúpido al haber sido el quien le había provocado tanto sufrimiento, el, la persona que la amaba mas en este mundo, al persona que daría la vida por ella y a fin de cuentas, la persona que la había hecho llorar por estúpidos celos, celos que no valían la pena, pero el se había dado cuenta de eso demasiado tarde.  
  
Herms-dijo Draco.  
  
¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Quieres decirme otra vez tu estúpido argumento de celos?-dijo Hermione con un tono frío.  
  
No, no vengo a eso-dijo Draco- quiero disculparme por haber desconfiado de ti, fui un estúpido, se que tu no eres así, pero en ese momento no podía dejar de imaginarte con Walters y estallaba.  
  
Hermione lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo en ese momento, aunque quisiera hacerse la dura, no podía, amaba esos ojos, esos ojos grises que tenían un brillo especial simplemente dedicado a ella, ese brillo que a fin de cuentas la había conquistado, el brillo de una persona sincera, una persona enamorada, eran esos ojos el motivo de sus sueños mas dulces, de sus distracciones en clase, simplemente esos ojos, nunca se había dado cuenta todo lo que decía con esa mirada, con esos ojos que ella tanto amaba.  
  
No pudo evitar sonreír cuando escucho a Draco, era verdad lo que decía, sus ojos le decían que el no estaba mintiendo, se abalanzo sobre el y lo beso.  
  
El beso fue interrumpido por aplausos de parte de Parvati y Lavender, la primera estaba llorando de felicidad, la segunda simplemente tenia una cara cursi con una sonrisa tonta, Draco miro a Hermione y los dos rieron, Hermione se despidió de Parvati y Lavender y salió de la habitación con Draco, cuando llegaron a la Sala común, fueron a los sillones donde estaban Harry y Ron quienes los miraban sonriendo.  
  
¿Ya esta todo bien?-pregunto Harry.  
  
Como nunca-respondió Hermione.  
  
Potter, Weasley, quiero darles las gracias por haberme ayudado a reconciliarme con Hermione y por no partirme la cara hace rato-dijo Draco.  
  
Sabes, creo que ya es hora que nos llames por nuestros nombres, Draco-dijo Harry.  
  
Lo pensare-dijo Draco.- ahora si me permiten tengo que ir a pasear con mi novia.  
  
Hermione simplemente sonrió y se despidió de sus amigos. Salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y caminaron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
Cuando llegaron a los limites del bosque prohibido, Draco saco su varita y apareció una manta para poner en el piso, se sentaron y comenzaron a ver el atardecer, el sol se estaba poniendo lentamente, pasaron varios minutos antes de que los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaran para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche, donde salían las estrellas a su diario baile nocturno, la luna comenzaba a mostrarse brillante, parecía que brillaba mas esa noche que cualquier otra, parecía como si la luna estuviese feliz, feliz de verlos juntos nuevamente, las estrellas tintineaban alegremente, Hermione simplemente las contemplaba como quien jamás las ha visto, Draco miraba los ojos de Hermione, la luna les daba un brillo especial, a esos ojos color almendra, que parecían felices esa noche, la contemplaba como un niño, se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de perder, a esa chica que el tanto amaba, a esa chica que tenia los ojos que la habían conquistado.  
  
Qué linda noche, ¿no crees?-dijo Draco sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.  
  
Es preciosa-dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.  
  
Draco estaba a punto de acercarse para besar a Hermione cuando escucho unos ruidos provenientes del bosque prohibido, tomo a Hermione por los hombros y juntos corrieron a esconderse en unos arbustos cercanos.  
  
Mi hijo, hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con el, se me hace raro que no me haya contactado para saber como va el plan de los mortifagos, creo que le escribiré por la mañana- dijo una voz fría, la voz de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Draco se paralizo al escuchar esa voz, y hablando del plan que tenían de matar a Harry, Hermione siguió escuchando con mucha atención.  
  
¿No crees que se haya arrepentido verdad?-dijo otra voz, la de Colagusano.  
  
Claro que no, solo que después de lo sucedido con Crabbe y Goyle debería de haberme escrito para ver si todo seguía igual, ¿no crees?-dijo Lucius.  
  
Supongo que si, pero ya déjalo así, ya sabes como son los jóvenes, pero ahora tenemos que ir a buscar la poción al castillo, solamente dime cuando y yo voy por ella-dijo Colagusano.  
  
Bueno, iremos por la poción el 25 de mayo, ese día es el indicado para realizar nuestros planes, aunque es una lastima que Potter siga viviendo durante un mes mas, justo 5 días antes de salir de Hogwarts, es la fecha perfecta-dijo Lucius.- creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, antes de que alguien nos descubra.  
  
Dicho esto los dos tomaron unas escobas y desaparecieron a deslumbrante velocidad, Draco y Hermione estaban paralizados, habían escuchado lo que iban a hacer con Harry, tenían que ir a decirle a Dumbledore.  
  
Se levantaron rápidamente de donde estaban y se dirigieron al castillo, entraron y se dieron cuenta de que era muy tarde para molestar a Dumbledore, así que decidieron irse a dormir y al día siguiente le dirían a Dumbledore.  
  
Draco la acompaño a la puerta de su sala común, le dio un beso y le dijo buenas noches, espero a que Hermione entrara a su casa y se fue hacia la suya, en el camino estaba recordando cada palabra que salía de los labios de su padre, si a eso se le podía llamara padre.  
  
"Será mejor que le escriba o va a empezar a sospechar, pero que le digo, bueno eso lo hablare mañana con Dumbledore."  
  
Entro a su sala común, se dirigió a su habitación, vio a Zabini dormido, Crabbe y Goyle no estaban ya que estarían un tiempo en sus casas, se sentó en su cama y se empezó a quitar la ropa hasta quedar simplemente en boxers, se metió entre sus cobijas y se durmió placidamente, soñando con lo que había pasado con Hermione.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, se ve que estoy medio traumada con los ojos no creen ^_^ lo que pasa es que conocí a un chico que tiene los ojos mas hermosos y me volví loca, asi que no se sorprendan si sigo enfadando con los ojos de las personas ok. Bueno quiero hacer una mención especial a una persona que me mando 1 review criticando terriblemente mi historia, esa persona es Barsis Enoary (algo asi) mi prima, que su nombre real es Arely, gracias ley por criticarme tanto, también le dedico este capitulo a su hermana Arlem quien gracias a dios no me traumo con otro review de esos, esta bien, bueno y no tengo mas que decir asi que me despido y reviewssss por favor!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Besos  
  
Esteffy.  
  
P.D. por cierto se enteraron que quieren sacar a Sean Biggerstaff (Oliver Wood) de la película, es horrible que hagan eso. 


	12. el plan

Entro a su sala común, se dirigió a su habitación, vio a Zabini dormido, Crabbe y Goyle no estaban ya que estarían un tiempo en sus casas, se sentó en su cama y se empezó a quitar la ropa hasta quedar simplemente en boxers, se metió entre sus cobijas y se durmió placidamente, soñando con lo que había pasado con Hermione.  
  
"ven a mi Draco, es hora que nos pruebes tu lealtad, acércate a nosotros, no nos dejes atrás, tu vida a mí, el Sr. Tenebroso, la vas a dedicar, trae contigo lo que necesito, pues es vital para lo planeado, una hoja de sauce rojo junto con una fibra de dragón, tráemelo pronto para terminar la poción"  
  
Draco escucho esto y reacciono como si fuese un robot, se levanto de su cama, se puso una bata y camino hacia la puerta del dormitorio, la abrió y salió por ella, no hizo ruido al bajar las escaleras, dio la contraseña al salir y camino por el castillo, dirigiéndose a la salida, hacia esa voz hipnotizante.  
  
En la otra aula del castillo un chico de ojos verdes sintió una punzada en su cicatriz, se levanto y, al igual que Draco, salió de su sala, se encontró con Draco y le dijo:  
  
-hola Draco, ¿qué haces tan temprano por aquí? Yo no podía dormir.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco no reaccionaba, ni siquiera parpadeaba, simplemente tenia los ojos más claros de lo normal y la vista fija hacia delante, antes de que Harry pudiese reaccionar Draco se encontraba caminando de nuevo hacia la salida, este lo siguió y lo tomo por los hombros para detenerlo, Draco se resistía moviendo los pies como desquiciado, Harry lo agito fuertemente para hacerlo entrar en razón pero no lo lograba, se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba bajo algún hechizo, lo único que porfía hacer seria dejarlo inconsciente y después despertarlo, lo soltó y saco su varita.  
  
-¡Desmaius!-grito Harry.  
  
Draco cayo al piso con un golpe sordo, Harry corrió hacia él y grito: "Enervate" (creo que ese es) Draco reacciono al instante y se puso una mano en la cabeza.  
  
-¿qué paso?- pregunto Draco sobandose la cabeza.  
  
-estabas bajo alguna especie de hechizo, no reaccionabas-dijo Harry a quien aun no se le había pasado el susto.  
  
-¡¿Hechizo?!-dijo Draco desconcertado- ¿pero como? Solamente recuerdo que estaba dormido en mi habitación y de repente desperté aquí.  
  
-bueno, mañana le preguntamos a Herms que clase de hechizo te puede hacer reaccionar así por ahora vamonos a dormir, ¿puedes llegar bien a tu sala?  
  
-si-dijo Draco aun desconcertado.  
  
Se levantaron, Draco con un poco de dificultad, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes, Draco no entendía que le había pasado, él, bajo un hechizo, es imposible, quien le haría un hechizo a el si todos creían que estaba del lado de su padre, un mortifago que era parte de los seguidores de Voldemort, era muy raro.  
  
Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en su dormitorio, se quito la bata y se acostó, trato de dormir pero no podía, todavía pensaba en quien le podía haber hecho un hechizo para deambular y, ¿a donde se dirigía?, ¿Por qué le harían eso? No se lo explicaba.  
  
Harry llego a su dormitorio y busco a Ron, cuando lo vio tenia una mano en los ojos y la otra chupándose el dedo, lo sacudió para despertarlo, este se despertó diciendo: "hoy no quiero ir a la escuela, me voy a quedar a dormir aquí"  
  
-¡RON! Despierta es urgente-dijo Harry. Ron abrió los ojos y lo miro con cara de sueño.  
  
-¿qué pasa? Por que tanto apuro, no puedes esperar a que amanezca y dejarme dormir un rato mas por favor.  
  
-no, no puede esperar, ¿qué parte de urgente no entendiste?-dijo Harry.  
  
-ya, ya voy, dime que pasa-dijo Ron resignado.  
  
-hace un rato me dolió mi cicatriz-dijo Harry.  
  
-y, ¿siempre pasa no?-dijo Ron.  
  
-pero eso no es todo, me levante como guiado por alguna fuerza extraña y cuando baje la escalera me encontré a Draco con la mirada perdida y caminando como robot-dijo Harry.  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ Un que???????????-pregunto Ron quien aun no se acostumbraba a las palabras muggles.  
  
-así como ido, pero lo trate de despertar y no podía y cuando lo logre no se acordaba de nada.  
  
-bueno déjalo que se preocupe por sus propios asuntos-dijo Ron que aun le guardaba rencor- y déjame dormir, mejor mañana le decimos a Hermione y listo.  
  
Harry se resigno, comprendía a Ron pero no podía dejar de pensar que fue lo que le pudo pasar a Draco, nadie se ponía así de la nada y, al igual que Draco, se le hacia imposible pensar que Voldemort pudo haber tenido algo que ver ya que el era hijo de mortifagos aunque no le gustara, trato de dormir pero no pudo, recordó el ardor de la cicatriz, era imposible pero era lo único que podía ser, Voldemort estaba hechizando a Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione se despertó temprano como siempre, se vistió con una falda sencilla, una blusa y se puso la túnica encima, bajo a la sala común lentamente ya que no quería despertar a nadie, se sentó en uno de los sillones y saco un libro de la mochila para entretenerse en lo que esperaba a Ron y a Harry, pasaron 5 minutos y Harry bajo mas despenaido de lo normal y con unas ojeras bastante notables, se acerco a Hermione con una media sonrisa y se sentó a su lado, justo detrás de Harry venia Ron también con cara de dormido pero Hermione pensó que eso ya era normal en Ron.  
  
-¿qué tienen? ¿Es que acaso no han dormido?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
-pregúntale al Sr. Me despierto a media noche a dar un paseo-dijo Ron.  
  
-lo que pasa es que anoche me dolió la cicatriz y salí guiado por una extraña fuerza y en el camino me encontré a Draco quien estaba como ido, bueno eso es algo resumido, que el te cuente la versión completa-dijo Harry.  
  
-tenemos que desayunar antes de ir a clases-dijo Ron.  
  
-tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos yendo-dijo Hermione.  
  
Salieron de la sala común, Hermione trataba de no preocuparse por lo que le habían contado de Draco pero no podía evitarlo, no paraba de pensar en que le pudo haber pasado, lo único que se le ocurrió fue hablar con él mas tarde.  
  
***********************En otro lugar mas alejado de Hogwarts********************************  
  
-¿ya tienen ideado un plan para acabar con Harry Potter?- pregunto un hombre alto con una cara de serpiente.  
  
-si señor, ya tenemos casi todo listo-dijo un hombre llamado Colagusano.  
  
-perfecto, ya tenemos la fecha y el plan para hacer que se tome la poción.  
  
-ya esta casi listo señor, con unos toques finales ya podremos darle la poción-dijo Colagusano  
FIN DE CAPITULO  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HOLA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
COMO ESTAN, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE YA NO ESTABA SEGURA DE SEGUIR O NO SEGUIR EL FIC, YA SABEN PERO AHORA DECIDI SEGUIRLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, NOS VEMOS.  
  
BYES  
  
BESOS  
  
ESTEFFY 


	13. escondite

Las luces se apagaron en el castillo de Hogwarts, los alumnos aterrorizados corrian por doquier, se escuchaba una risa fría que aturdia a los alumnos y maestros, Harry Potter se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente con una mano apretando fuertemente la cicatriz que se encontraba en su frente, Hermione y Ron se encontraban en el suelo tratando de levantar a su amigo cuando de repente la muchacha de pelo castaño recordo lo que le habian dicho sus amigos, tal vez el estuviera bajo el hechizo nuevamente y tal vez el fuera el que provoco toda esta catástrofe, se levanto sin decir palabra alguna, corrio por los pasillos de Hogwarts, entro al gran comedor y estaba completamente destruido, vio en el suelo un gran piedra y por debajo una cabellera color roja, se acerco para descubrir a la dueña de esa cabellera: Era Ginny.  
  
De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas mientras buscaba desesperadamente su varita para mover esa gran roca, la encontro finalmente, otra roca había caido unos cuantos metros mas alla de Hermione y seguían cayendo como gotas de lluvia.  
  
"Mobiliarbus"- dijo Hermione mientras movia la piedra a un metro de  
Ginny, la niña estaba muy herida, tenia sangre por todo su brazo  
izquierdo y estaba inconsciente, Hermione sin pensarlo demasiado la  
tomo en los brazos (no pesaba mucho) y la saco de allí, la llevo con  
Ron quien al verla distrajo su atencion de Harry y la puso en Ginny,  
estaba llorando amargamente por su hermanita creía que ya estaria  
muerta o algo por el estilo, Hermione le tomo la muñeca y sintió que  
todavía tenia pulso y su corazon, aunque débilmente, aun palpitaba. La  
dejo allí y se fue dejando a Ron solo, ella todavía debia encontrar a  
Draco.  
  
Se abrió paso entre los atemorizados alumnos de primero para llegar a las mazmorras que era donde Draco tenia clase, al llegar los Slytherins estaban gritando como locos, Pansy estaba debajo de su mesabanco llorando como una bebe pero, no había señal alguna de Draco, el no aparecia por ningun lado, Hermione se temia lo peor.  
  
Salió de allí y fue a la biblioteca, estaba sola a excepcion de la unica persona que aun estaba allí, Madame Pince, se veía mas palida y delgada de lo normal, tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y la postura firme en la silla, las manos las tenia apoyadas en la silla y cuando Hermione le dijo que saliera de allí ella no escucho su advertencia y se quedo allí sentada.  
  
Hermione se rindió y corrio hasta el aula de adivinación, allí solo eran ella y su varita que le estaba sirviendo de lampara, de repente se acordo de algo, recordo el lugar donde seria el escondite perfecto para atacar Hogwarts, el mismo lugar de donde ya habian atacado una vez: La cámara de los secretos.  
  
Regreso al aula de historia de la magia donde estaban Harry, Ron y Ginny, la señora Pomfrey se encontraba allí atendiendo a Ginny, Harry ya había vuelto en si aunque estaba un poco palido y debil, Ron estaba paralizado por lo de Ginny, tenia los ojos rojos del llanto que no se molestaba en esconder, Hermione se acerco a Harry y le dijo lo que había recordado y para lo que necesitaba su ayuda, el accedió pero necesitarían a Ron para que los ayudase a llegar hasta alla, sacaron a Ron de su trance y el accedió, estaba rojo de furia por lo que le había pasado a Ginny.  
  
Se levantaron, Harry necesito ayuda y fueron a los baños del segundo piso, cuando llegaron Harry se agacho y dijo las palabras en parsel para abrir la camara y los tres entraron, cuando llegaron caminaron sin descanso hasta llegar a donde pudieran estar los mortifagos y su amo, Hermione tenia razón, ellos estaban allí. 


	14. el final

Se levantaron, Harry necesito ayuda y fueron a los baños del segundo piso, cuando llegaron Harry se agacho y dijo las palabras en parsel para abrir la camara y los tres entraron, cuando llegaron caminaron sin descanso hasta llegar a donde pudieran estar los mortifagos y su amo, Hermione tenia razón, ellos estaban allí.  
  
Podian ver a Lord Voldemort de espaldas con una tunica color negra y una capa color rojo sangre, cerca de veinte mortifagos estaban alrededor de el arrodillados con la cabeza mirando al piso y callados como un muerto.  
  
Voldemort estaba mirándolos cuando de repente uno de ellos se levanto, se le pudo ver el cabello ya que la capucha estaba mal acomodada, para sorpresa de Hermione era un cabello perfectamente conocido por Hermione: era un cabello platinado, el de Draco.  
  
Hermione casi se cae de la impresión, el estaba bajo el hechizo nuevamente, Ron casi va y mata a Voldemort con sus manos, Harry lo alcanzo a agarrar de la tunica para que no saltara encima de Voldemort. Draco se quito la capucha dejando su rostro al descubierto, tenia los ojos desorbitados, la cara furiosa y las manos cerradas en puños.  
  
-Vuelve a tu lugar Malfoy, tu deber es obedecerme, no te atrevas a  
desafiarme- dijo la voz helada como un témpano de hielo de Voldemort.  
  
-Tu no eres mi amo, yo no te tengo que obedecer, ¡NO QUIERO!-dijo  
desafiantemente Draco- yo nunca quise, no pienso seguir con esto, yo  
no quiero destruir Hogwarts, ¡NO QUIERO!  
  
-¡CRUCIATUS!-grito Voldemort, en ese momento Draco se retorcio de  
dolor en el piso, sentía que los huesos se le enfriaban y de repente  
se encogian, el dolor era terrible, no sabia cuanto tiempo aguantaria,  
abrió los ojos y miro a Hermione que se dejo a la vista con una cara  
de dolor, cada grito de Draco era una punzada en Hermione, compartia  
su dolor, se moria a cada grito, de repente se callo, la miro y aun  
con el dolor, una sonrisa esbozo, ella lo vio y una lagrima de alegria  
derramo.  
  
Voldemort, al no escuchar gritos de dolor, vio a los ojos de Draco y se dio cuenta que ya no los tenia perdidos sino que tenia la mirada fija, fija en aquella muchacha de ojos color café claro, Voldemort los había descubierto, dejo a Draco en el suelo y les comunico a los mortifagos lo que había visto, estos se levantaron y corrieron a donde estaba el trio, estos trataron de escaparse pero no lo lograron, eran demasiados, los tomaron de la cintura y los cargaron hasta donde estaba el amo.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya, si son mis antiguos amigos, apoco no creyeron que  
me habian vencido el curso pasado, pues no fue asi, el avada kedabra  
ya me había golpeado una vez cuando tu eres bebe, no es asi, pues  
bueno esta vez colagusano no se tardo tanto en buscarme y pues esta  
vez no recibi la fuerza de mi mayor enemigo sino de cualquier otra  
persona, a fin de cuentas todos me odian no es asi, y esta persona es  
alguien que ustedes conocen muy bien en especial la sangresucia que  
tienen por amiga. Miren que casualidad, aquí esta presente con  
nosotros.  
  
Vieron salir de una especie de prisión invisible a un muchacho de tez blanca y ojos color miel: era Ryan. Estaba mucho mas delgado que antes y muchísimo mas palido.  
  
-¡Ryan! ¿estas bien? Que te ha pasado, como te sientes, no te ha hecho  
nada este animal, por favor respondeme-dijo Hermione quien recibio un  
fuerte golpe por parte de Voldemort por lo que había dicho de el.  
  
-Her-er-mi-mio-ne, n-no t-te p-pre-ocupes, es-estoy- bien- después  
tomo un poco de air como para gritar- ¡Y TU NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE  
DAÑO!  
  
Voldemort lo volteo a ver con una media sonrisa y ahora el cruciatus fue para Ryan, el estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, los mortifagos estaban riendo mientras vigilaban al trio, estos se sentian impotentes, no sabian que hacer para ayudar a Draco y a Ryan, no sabian como librarse de los mortifagos, de repente, a Hermione se le ocurrio algo, sin un hechizo aturdidor bien hecho podía aturdir a un dragon entonces haciendolo podrían aturdir a todos los mortifagos, incluso a Lord Voldemort, les dijo su plan a Ron y a Harry y estos estuvieron de acuerdo, hicieron el hechizo y todos los mortifagos cayeron al suelo inconscientes, Lord Voldemort estaba un poco atontado, ellos sabian que esto no duraria mucho asi que se levantaron de donde estaban, Hermione fue hasta donde estaban Draco y Ryan mientras que Harry y Ron estaban haciendo hechizos para amarrar a los mortifagos de pies a cabeza, para cuando terminaron Voldemort estaba volviendo en si y se estaba cercando a paso lento hacia ellos, hermione trataba de hacer reaccionar a Draco y a Ryan pero no había podido, se dio cuenta de que Voldemort ya había vuelto en si y que se acercaba amenazadoramente a Harry y a Ron, sin pensarlo saco su varito y la apunto a Voldemort.  
  
-¡EXPELLIARMUS! ¡DESMAIUS!-Hermione había hecho dos hechizos  
consecutivos, Voldemort estaria inconsciente un buen rato, ahora el  
problema seria como destruirlo, había resistido al avada kedabra de  
Harry.  
  
No sabian como podrían hacerlo, Hermione estaba dando fuertes sacudidas a Ryan y a Draco, este ultimo desperto y con una voz debil dijo: "Lo que la fuerza de uno no puede lograr, la fuerza de tres lo hara realidad" y diciendo esto ultimo cayo rendido al suelo.  
  
Voldemort volvió en si pero no se movio, la varita de Hermione lo apuntaba amenazadoramente.  
  
-¿Sabian que este no era mi plan? Colagusano me dijo que seria mas  
facil controlar al ser mas frio que en esos momentos hubiera en  
Hogwarts, la decisión fue facil, un Malfoy era la respuesta pero, este  
Malfoy ya no seria tan frio como creimos que lo era, ahora tenia algo  
por lo cual preocuparse, tenia amigos Gryffindor y hasta una novia  
Gryffindor que aparte era "sangresucia", pero, como ibamos nosotros a  
saber que se había vuelto un traidor-dijo Voldemort- pero mi plan era  
distinto, era un plan que no iba a fallar, un plan que yo le había  
comunicado a Colagusano cuando me revivio, mi plan era envenenarte con  
una pocion que era equivalente al avada kedabra, mataba al instante,  
pero, su pequeña amiga sangresucia la descubrio y me arruino parte del  
plan, tuvimos que extender la fecha de la pocion para volverla a  
preparar, pero, Colagusano me convencio y yo, de estupido, accedi.  
  
-"Lo que la fuerza de uno no puede lograr, la fuerza de tres lo hara  
realidad" - dijo Hermione en voz alta, Ron y Harry entendieron el  
mensaje y apuntaron sus varitas a Voldemort tal como lo hacia  
Hermione, después de unos momentos gritaron: ¡AVADA KEDABRA!  
  
Una luz cegadora color verde le llego a Lord Voldemort y lo dejo tendido en el suelo con sus ojos rojos como serpiente abiertos de par en par, la piel de un color verdoso y totalmente tieso, Hermione se sintió aliviada, fue con Malfoy y Ryan.  
  
¡ENERVATE!- grito y los dos se levantaron, salieron de ahí corriendo  
antes de que los mortifagos despertaran, tiempo despues llegaron los  
aurores para llevárselos.  
  
Hermione llevo a Ryan y a Draco a la enfermeria, la luz había vuelto al castillo de Hogwarts, los alumnos estaban mas calmados tratando de ayudar a los otros alumnos, cuando llego a al enfermeria, Ginny ya estaba allí en una cama, cuando vio a Hermione esbozo una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Sra. Pomfrey venga por favor!- grito Hermione y en un santiamén la  
Sra. Pomfrey ya estaba allí, puso a Draco y a Ryan en camas y fue a  
buscar las medicinas.  
  
-Hermione seria mejor que te fueras a descansar un rato y en la noche  
vienes a visitarlos ¿qué te parece? -dijo la Sra. Pomfrey, Hermione  
accedió y se fue a su sala, Ron y Harry ya estaba allí sentados en los  
sillones totalmente exhaustos, ella fue a sentarse con ellos, no  
dijeron nada, simplemente sonrieron los tres y soltaron una pequeña  
carcajada antes de irse a sus cuartos respectivamente.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione caminaba por los pasillos oscuros, eran las 10:00 pm, llego a la enfermeria y reconocio la cara de su amado, se sento a su lado, podía ver su cara palida, su hermoso cabello platinado y esos labios que la volvían loca.  
  
-Te amo Draco, no sabes cuanto te amo, no te imaginas la angustia que  
senti al verte sufriendo en manos de Voldemort, con un traje de  
mortifago, casi me muero cuando te vi con un traje de mortifago,  
cuando te hizo daño con el cruciatus y sentía que cada grito que tu  
dabas me perforaba el cuerpo a mi tambien, nunca crei que sentiria  
esto por ti, somos tan distiantos, pero aun asi te amo- dijo Hermione,  
volteo a ver la cara de Draco y los labios estaban esbozando una  
sonrisa enorme, le vio los ojos y estaban abiertos, brillando como  
nunca, de un gris calido y amable.  
  
-Srita. Granger, me hace el favor de decirme que hace fuera de la cama  
a estas horas y diciendo cosas como esa, además, no trae capa y hace  
frio, se va a enfermar- dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras levantaba  
una de las mantas y hacia un espacio para Hermione, ella se acostó a  
su lado y lo abrazo fuertemente, sentía que si lo soltaba el se iba a  
escapar.- vaya mi querida Granger, esto se ha vuelto a repetir no es  
asi, pero ahora invertido, yo hice lo mismo antes pero tu no me  
respondiste tan amablemente como yo lo hice, pero a fin de cuentas  
estas perdonada.  
  
-y que, dime, ¿ya no soy la sangresucia, dientes de raton, sabelotodo,  
Granger?-dijo Hermione  
  
-Me temo que no srita. Granger, ahora es simplemente Hermione, mi  
novia Hermione- dijo Draco. - y ahora tu dime, ¿ya no soy el huroncito  
Malfoy?  
  
Al escuchar esto Hermione no pudo evitar reirse, cerro los ojos y se acurruco todo lo que pudo con Draco, no sabia que podria pasar en el futuro, no sabian si seguirían juntos por mas tiempo, lo unico que sabian era que lo que estaban viviendo ahora era lo mejor que les había pasado y que no dejarian de disfrutarlo porque, nunca se sabe que mas puede pasar ¿o si?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
FIN  
  
HOLA!!!!!!! QUE LES PARECIÓ? POR FIN TERMINO, ESTA HISTORIA YA LLEGO A SU FIN, DEBO AGRADECER A TODA LA GENTE QUE ME DEJO REVIEWS, MUCHAS GRACIAS, LLEGAMOS A MAS DE 60 REVIEWS, YO CREI QUE SOLO RECIBIRIA 20 PERO BUENO, QUE BIENQ UE FUERON MAS DE 20 (^_^) BUENO, NOS VEMOS EN ALGUNA OTRA HISTORIA, ADIOS  
  
BESOS A TODOS,  
  
BYES 


End file.
